Un lugar, un camino
by Lamia-Somniorum
Summary: Harry afronta su 16º verano tratando de olvidar lo que ocurrió en Junio. Pronto descubrirá que no es tan fácil y deberá afrontar sus demonios internos para crecer, madurar y aceptar su destino.¡TERMINADO!
1. Despertar

****

Bueno... aquí está mi primer fic.

¿Os lo tengo que decir o ya lo sabéis? Sí, hombre, lo de que los personajes son de JKR y que no busco lucro alguno... Venga, confío en vosotros y seguro que ya os lo sabéis de memoria.

Espero que os guste. ¡¡Dejádme Reviews!!

****

**CAP 1: EL DESPERTAR**

"_Abre los ojos y no sabrás qué es lo que estás viendo._

_Abre tu corazón y creerás distinguir figuras._

_Abre tu alma y verás la luz al final del túnel."_

_Disturbios de una mente despierta. _Jacqueline Roman.

Hacía calor. Mucho calor. Demasiado.

Harry entreabrió los ojos en la oscuridad. Cuando se movió se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado de sudor y que las sábanas corrían la misma suerte. Enseguida empezó a tener muchísimo frío y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba tiritando. Se sentía enfermo. Consiguió vencer las últimas trazas de sueño y abrió los ojos completamente.

¿Dónde estaba?

Lo primero que pensó fue que volvía a tener uno de aquellos sueños tan reales que había tenido a lo largo del curso anterior. Aquellas visiones le habían atormentado durante tanto tiempo que había aprendido a vivir con ellas, pero desde la muerte de Sirius no había vuelto a soñar. Sin embargo ahora...

Era espeluznantemente vívido. Simplemente estaba allí, echado boca arriba en la cama. Sentía claramente el tacto del algodón de las sábanas y cómo una de ellas le tapaba apenas una pierna. También era muy consciente del calor y de la humedad de su pijama y de la cama en la que estaba. Pero...

-Este techo... - murmuró.

Decidió girar la cabeza para ver el resto de la habitación, pero no hizo más que ponerse aún más nervioso. Se incorporó de un salto.

La habitación donde estaba era, sin lugar a dudas, una habitación de hospital... de hospital muggle. Una televisión permanecía apagada en una estantería colgada de la pared, un par de butacas frente a su cama, una percha para sostener suero y a la izquierda dos puertas, una de ellas, muy probablemente, la del cuarto de baño. Fue hacia la derecha, hacia la gran ventana de la habitación, y de un tirón apartó la cortina veneciana. Un jardín se extendía ante sus ojos, y más adelante, una calle transitada. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Supuestamente debía estar en su habitación del número 4 de Privet Drive, pero... Tratando de racionalizar el asunto volvió a concentrarse en la idea de que todo aquello era un sueño e intentó despertar. No lo logró. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Salió de la habitación.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo. No había mucha luz, pero cuando quiso dar un paso vio su reflejo en unas puertas de cristal que estaban frente a él. ¿Y su pijama? En su lugar llevaba una de esas batas abiertas por detrás y además para su horror no tenía ni ropa interior. Se abalanzó de nuevo al interior de la habitación y buscó alguna ropa. Nunca había soltado tal suspiro de alivio como cuando vio la bolsa de papel que guardaba una ropa que, aunque no reconocía como suya, le venía perfectamente. Eso también le extrañó. Vestía unos pantalones de lona fina color camel y una camiseta blanca que le ajustaban perfectamente. Siempre había relacionado a la ropa muggle con el problema de que se le caía permanentemente ya que siempre le estaba grande. Siempre heredaba de Dudley y nunca tuvo ropa muggle que le viniera bien del todo. En cambio con ésta...

El pasillo estaba desierto. Una luz al fondo descubrió el lugar donde las enfermeras hacían la guardia nocturna. Si pasaba por ahí le verían así que buscó una salida alternativa. Tras entrar por error en dos habitaciones y un cuarto de escobas encontró unas escaleras. Las bajó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y tuvo que esconderse de algún bedel que se cruzó en su camino, pero al poco tiempo llegó a las puertas del hospital. Una vez fuera se permitió una mirada hacia atrás y ver el nombre: Clínica Psiquiátrica San Pablo de Gatesburg.

¿Psiquiátrico? ¿Qué hacía él en un psiquiátrico?

Oyó ruidos provenientes de las ventanas abiertas del piso donde estaba la habitación. Vio luces y pronto supo que se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba. Miró hacia el jardín. Más allá había una carretera. Quizá si llegara hasta allí y agitara su varita el autobús noctámbulo le recogería y volvería a casa. Echó a correr. Los ruidos se hacían más cercanos. Oyó voces que le gritaban que parara, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Instintivamente llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Con un espasmo de pánico recordó que no tenía su varita. ¿Cómo llamaría al autobús? Tampoco podría defenderse... Aun así no iba a quedarse en aquel manicomio. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado hasta allí?

Las puertas de hierro estaban a su alcance. Sólo tendría que correr un poco más y...

-Ya te tengo...

Un hombre vestido de guardia de seguridad le había agarrado de la camiseta y con un rápido movimiento le había inmovilizado contra el muro de su garita. Harry forcejeó pero el hombre era muy fuerte. Segundos después llegaron los enfermeros jadeando.

-Gracias, Jack.- dijo uno. Después se volvió hacia Harry.- Harry, tío, ¿adónde ibas tan deprisa?

-¿Me conoce?

-¿Bromeas?- el enfermero hizo una seña a los otros dos que le seguían y con un gesto le indicó al guardia que le soltara. Los enfermeros flanquearon a Harry de manera que huyese a donde huyese cualquiera de los dos le agarraría en un instante.- Harry, llevas aquí desde los 11 años. ¿No te acuerdas?

Harry negó con la cabeza ,confundido. Debía de ser un sueño. El peor sueño.

-No, se equivoca.- dijo.- Yo vivo con mis tíos en Little Wining, Surrey, en el número 4 de...

-Privet Drive.- concluyó el enfermero obligándole a volver al edificio. Harry se resistió y clavó sus pies en el suelo.

-Exacto.- dijo.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

El enfermero le miró con paciencia y mientras le obligaba a andar hacia el edificio principal con una fuerza irresistible meneó la cabeza con pesar.

-Habrá que avisar al Doctor Preston.

-Yo no estoy loco.- dijo Harry en un momento de desesperación.- Debería estar en casa de mis tíos, no aquí. ¿Quieren hacer el favor de escucharme?

Los dos enfermeros que le custodiaban le sentaron en una silla de ruedas y le ataron las muñecas a los apoyabrazos con cintas de velcro, así como sus pies. Se sentía atrapado. No le querían escuchar.

-Jimmy, - decía el enfermero a uno de los que le habían sentado.- llama a Susan y que se ponga en contacto con el Doctor Preston. Ned, haz el favor de llamar a sus padres. Yo lo llevaré a la habitación.

Harry se quedó petrificado. ¿Llamar a sus padres? No pudo hacer ni un solo amago de movimiento en todo el viaje hasta la habitación. Una vez allí el enfermero cerró la puerta. Un minuto después apareció una enfermera que, sin que Harry pudiera evitarlo, le inyectó algo en el brazo. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía cómo una pesada niebla se cernía sobre él. Sin duda le habían dado un calmante potente y se sentía aturdido y pastoso. Le daba la sensación de que si le desataban se desparramaría por el suelo como un flan. El enfermero le desató y estuvo a punto de escurrirse si no fuera por que le cogió y le tumbó de nuevo en la cama. No podía dormirse, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Pasó un tiempo, pero en el estado en el que estaba Harry podía haber pasado una eternidad. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre de bata blanca y aspecto desconcertado. Harry creyó oír cómo el enfermero y él hablaban. Al parecer era el Doctor Preston. Casi no podía moverse. El sedante era muy potente y le tenía en una vigilia ausente, sin dormir, pero sin estar despierto. Quería marcharse, pero no podía moverse. Entonces...

-¡Oh, Harry, cariño!

Su voz era cálida, conocida. Sintió un contacto lejano, un calor en su mano derecha y un roce en su mejilla. Trató de abrir un poco los ojos y la vio. Reconoció aquel tono de verde porque era el suyo propio. Los ojos que le miraban levemente enrojecidos por el sueño y el temor no dejaban lugar a dudas. Fue como llegar a casa después de haber corrido delante de un león durante kilómetros. No pudo evitar un sollozo y maldijo a las lágrimas que le impedían ver con nitidez aquella cara. La cara de su madre.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, doctor?- Harry escuchó la otra voz masculina y segura, aunque preocupada. ¿Su padre?

-Ha tenido una recaída, Sr. Potter. Al parecer se ha querido escapar. No recuerda por qué está aquí y vuelve con la historia de que vive en Surrey.

-Entiendo.- James Potter entró en el reducido y borroso campo de visión de Harry. Era él, sin duda. El rostro 16 años envejecido del hombre que había visto mil veces en las fotos que le dio Hagrid, le miraba con preocupación.- Hola hijo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Harry no podía contestar. No sólo por los efectos del sedante, sino porque tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba respirar. Apenas unos hipidos entre sollozo y sollozo ahogado. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarles.

-Señor y Señora Potter, ¿podría hablar con ustedes? Harry necesita descansar.- dijo la voz del Doctor Preston.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con él esta noche?- preguntó Lily.

-Por supuesto. Vengan conmigo. Bruce, vigila al chico. Avísame con cualquier cosa.

Harry no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y cerró los ojos. Después... la oscuridad.


	2. La Madriguera

**CAP 2: LA MADRIGUERA**

**Alesse**: ¡Gracias por el review!. Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_¡Sea pues! Los Hados tienen la última palabra y ya la han pronunciado. Si no he de encontrar mi hogar, ¿no podría inventar uno?"_

_Poema épico de la época romana. Autor desconocido._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

¡PUM, PUM, PUM!

-¡Despierta chico! ¡El desayuno no se hace solo!

Harry abrió los ojos asustado. Los gritos de su tío Vernon más parecían haberle sacado de un trance que de un sueño. Y menudo sueño. Harry se colocó las gafas mientras trataba de no pensar en él. Había sido tan real...

Momentos después, mientras servía el beicon no pudo evitar recordar los rostros de sus padres sobre él, preocupados por él. Dejó la sartén y cogió la jarra de leche que se había calentado en el microondas. Servía el desayuno mecánicamente, casi sin pensar. Una vez se sentó a comer descubrió que no tenía hambre.

-¿Te lo vas a comer?- gruñó Dudley mirando ansioso su plato.

-No, todo tuyo.- contestó Harry ignorando la mirada sospechosa de su tío.

-Come, muchacho.- ordenó. Harry le miró un momento desconcertado. ¿Por qué se preocupaba ahora de que...? Ah... ya. Con una sonrisa recordó a Moody, el Señor Weasley y a Tonks advirtiéndole al tío Vernon sobre las consecuencias de un posible maltrato.

-No tengo hambre, gracias.- y sin más se levantó.

En las 5 semanas que llevaba con sus tíos las palabras que se habían cruzado casi podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. Apenas salía de su habitación, casi no comía y cuando alguno de sus amigos le llamaba por teléfono trataba de que las conversaciones no duraran mucho. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de ver al mundo. Y ahora aquel sueño...

Le inquietaba. Más de lo que quería admitir. "Es un sueño, Harry, nada más." Se repetía una y otra vez, pero no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza mientras leía y releía un párrafo de su trabajo de Transformaciones que no acababa de gustarle. Hedwig, en el alféizar, ululó suavemente, como para darle ánimos. El muchacho se recostó en la silla frotándose los ojos tras las gafas.

Era en esos momentos en los que más echaba de menos a Sirius. Sólo se le ocurría una persona a la que contarle ese tipo de cosas sin que pusiera cara de preocupación. De él podía esperar comprensión, apoyo y, por qué no, una colleja en el momento adecuado. Cerró los ojos muy fuertemente tratando de esconder las lágrimas. No pudo y un instante después tenía la cara hundida entre sus manos y temblando levemente al son de sus sollozos.

-Todo por mi culpa... todo...- murmuró.

Si no hubiera hecho caso de aquella visión manipulada de Voldemort, si no tuviera la manía de hacerse el héroe, si... si Voldemort hubiera escogido a otra persona... Sin querer su mano se deslizó hasta su cicatriz. La notó suave, cálida, levemente húmeda por el sudor. Hacía mucho calor. No bajó a comer a mediodía.

Aquel verano era especialmente caluroso. Por todos los noticiarios de la televisión se venían dando cada vez más casos de lipotimias y golpes de calor. Al parecer el verano ya se había cobrado numerosas víctimas en toda Europa y hasta en Surrey, una zona especialmente templada, había habido algún susto relacionado con la agobiante canícula.

Hedwig le miraba desde el alféizar, intentando captar algún soplo de brisa. En un intento por quitarse a Sirius de la cabeza se limpió las lágrimas y salió de su habitación. Con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta principal la voz de su tía Petunia llegó hasta él.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas?

-A la biblioteca.

Los rasgos finos y estúpidamente equinos de su tía se torcieron en lo que parecía una expresión de sorpresa y desagrado.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para qué se va a la biblioteca, tía Petunia?

-¡No se te ocurra hablarle así a tu tía, mocoso!- rugió tío Vernon apareciendo desde el salón.- Contesta. ¿Para qué vas a la biblioteca?

-A leer. No me prohibiréis educarme como una persona... "normal", ¿verdad?

-Te crees muy listo, chico.- silbó tío Vernon.

-No, tío Vernon.- dijo Harry cansado.- Por eso quiero ir a la biblioteca. ¿Puedo o no?

Tío Vernon no sabía qué hacer. Si le dejaba ir estaría dejando a su sobrino hacer algo que quería hacer, pero tampoco veía nada de "anormal" en ir a la biblioteca. Además estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que si le prohibía algo aparecieran aquellos energúmenos del tren...

-Haz lo que te de la gana.- escupió. Y se metió en el salón inmediatamente. Tía Petunia lo miró con desprecio un instante y se fue tras su marido. Harry meneó la cabeza y salió al ardiente exterior.

El viaje hasta la biblioteca fue temible. Al menos 38 grados a la sombra y una humedad que hacía del aire algo susceptible de ser cortado con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Cuando llegó al frescor del viejo edificio estaba tan acalorado que tuvo que meterse en el baño y mojarse la cara antes de entrar en el recinto.

No había ido muchas veces a la biblioteca pública de Little Wining, pero sabía que tenía ordenadores con conexión a Internet. Tampoco había navegado por la Red, pero la única manera de satisfacer su curiosidad estaba en el mundo virtual. Pasó el carné de Dudley (robado previamente) por el lector y tuvo acceso a los ordenadores.

Unos minutos después descubrió que navegar por Internet era muy fácil y pronto encontró lo que quería: un buscador. Entonces tecleó lo que venía comiéndole la cabeza desde la mañana: Clínica Psiquiátrica San Pablo de Gatesburg. Para su horror existía tal clínica. Estaba cerca de Londres, al sur. El buscador ofrecía un enlace con la página Web de la Clínica y cuando se abrió vio fotos del edificio y los jardines por los que había huido la noche anterior. Su corazón latía tan deprisa como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro. ¿Había sido realmente un sueño?

Por supuesto que sí. Si no, no estaría allí sentado, frente a aquella pantalla de ordenador... con fotos de un lugar que había soñado... Pero, si aquel lugar era real... sus padres... Harry se sintió confuso. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera una familia igual que la suya en algún lugar de Inglaterra? Una familia que se llamaba igual que la suya y que... Era imposible. Todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero, ¿era malo del todo?

Harry volvió a casa de sus tíos con calma, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Una chica de más o menos su edad, pero con el pelo azul y estilo grunge de vestir se acercó a él sonriendo.

-Tonks, tu disfraz no es del todo discreto.- comentó a la chica cuando estuvo a su altura.

-¿Cuándo he sido yo discreta?- Harry sonrió.- ¿Has encontrado algún buen libro?

-No. Me he metido en Internet.

-¿Qué es eso?

Harry le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que era Internet y lo que había estado buscando. Tonks y Mundungus rondaban su barrio desde el final del curso y de vez en cuando se acercaban a charlar.

-Vaya... qué sueño más raro.- comentó Tonks jugueteando con el piercing de su ombligo.- ¿Y dices que la clínica esa es exacta a la que viste?

-Sí.- Harry se secó el sudor de su frente.

-Bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte demasiado. Al fin y al cabo sólo es un sueño.

Harry la miró de manera que entendiera que los últimos sueños que había tenido no eran precisamente sueños al uso. La chica forzó una sonrisa muy poco convincente y al final optó por encogerse de hombros.

-Se lo comentaré a Dumbledore.

-No creo que sea necesario.- dijo Harry.

-Quizá no, pero lo haré de todos modos.- la chica se levantó y guiñó un ojo al muchacho.- Vuelve a casa, Harry.

El aludido vio cómo la chica daba unos pasos y desaparecía con un chasquido. Al acercarse al número 4 pudo oír una tremenda discusión que salía de la cocina de la casa. Corrió los últimos metros y entró.

-¡SALGAN AHORA MISMO DE MI CASA!- gritaba el tío Vernon.

-Cariño, por favor, los vecinos...- suplicaba Tía Petunia tratando de proteger con su esmirriado cuerpo al orondo Dudley.

-¡AL DIABLO CON LOS VECINOS!- contestó furioso.- Por muchas amenazas que se atrevan a lanzar contra mi familia y contra mí, no tienen ningún derecho a asaltar mi hogar de esta manera. Si quieren llevarse al chico, que lo hagan, pero considero que no es mucho pedir un poco de formalidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Harry observaba la escena desde el quicio de la puerta de la cocina. Era tal el barullo que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Rodeando la mesa de la cocina estaban el Tío Vernon, colorado como un pimiento, Tía Petunia con Dudley, Lupin y Bill Weasley. Durante un instante Harry se preguntó cómo era posible que los dos miembros más discretos de la Orden hubieran armado tal jaleo con su tío, pero en ese mismo instante una mano se apoyó en su hombro: Fred y George miraban la escena con una expresión de malicioso placer.

-Hola Harry.- saludó Fred, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Hola.- saludó el muchacho con naturalidad.

Todos los gritos y aspavientos de su tío cesaron y todas las miradas confluyeron en él. Lupin sonrió.

-¿Qué tal estás, Harry?- preguntó el antiguo profesor.

-Bien. Me he encontrado con Tonks hace un momento.

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Bill.- Nos la hemos cruzado. ¿Estás preparado para irte?

-Casi.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos.- dijo George.

Los gemelos y Harry bajaron con el baúl y con Hedwig 10 minutos después. Lupin se despidió y sin más salieron al anochecer caluroso de aquel Agosto sofocante. Bill sacó la varita y el autobús noctámbulo apareció unos segundos después. Harry pensó en la última vez que pensó en utilizarlo... en aquel sueño. Meneó la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello y ayudó a George a subir el baúl.

-Por más viajes que haga en ese trasto nunca me acostumbraré.- comentó Fred al salir del autobús frente a la Madriguera.

De la puerta salieron inmediatamente todos los miembros de la familia Waesley, Moody, Tonks y por último Dumbledore. Por el rabillo del ojo, hacia el camino, pudo ver una especie de brillo metálico que se elevaba rápido hacia arriba. Cuando giró la cabeza no vio nada. Su atención volvió a sus amigos. Ron se adelantó y agarró el baúl como si no pesara nada.

-Bienvenido.- dijo ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Harry al verle cargar con el baúl como si fuera una almohada.- ¿Qué tal el verano?

-Bien, bueno, ya sabes.

Un gesto fugaz de preocupación apareció en los ojos del muchacho pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente fue transformado en una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya estás en casa.

Harry sonrió y saludó al resto de los que estaban allí. Por último saludó a Dumbledore.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Profesor.

-Me han contado que anoche tuviste un sueño muy extraño.- Harry miró al Director de su escuela avergonzado. No consideraba que fuera algo lo suficientemente importante como para que se lo hubieran contado. Esta Tonks...

-Sólo fue un sueño.

-¿Seguro? – Dumbledore miró al chico con aquellos ojos azules tan claros y penetrantes. Harry se sintió invadido, pequeño. Reaccionó defensivamente.

-Sí, seguro. Y por si lo pregunta, NO, no está relacionado con Voldemort.

-De acuerdo, Harry.

Harry se sintió culpable inmediatamente. Frunció el ceño. Últimamente se sentía culpable por todo. Todo, de alguna manera, tenía una relación más o menos directa con él. Y estaba harto. Cuando llegó junto con Ron a su habitación éste le dijo que no verían a Hermione hasta el día del viaje en tren porque decía que no se atrevía a dejar solos a sus padres después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Creo que ha conseguido crear una especie de escudo protector alrededor de su casa, pero no me lo quiere decir.- le decía Ron.

-¿Cuándo te ha contado tantas cosas?- preguntó Harry pensando en las escuetas llamadas telefónicas de su amiga.

-Oh, me enseñó a usar el teléfono y hablo con ella cada 4 días más o menos.- Harry no pudo dejar de advertir el ligero enrojecimiento de las mejillas de su amigo, que rápidamente cambio de tema.- ¿Vamos a ayudar a mi madre?

Como era costumbre en la Madriguera, las cenas, en verano, se hacían en el jardín. Las velas flotantes volvieron a iluminar la velada. Harry participó de las conversaciones y comió mucho y bien, pero había algo que le inquietaba y que le obligaba a girar la cabeza de vez en cuando.

-No te preocupes, Harry.- dijo una voz grave a su derecha. Dumbledore quitaba con habilidad las espinas de su trucha mientras le hablaba.- Estamos muy bien protegidos.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas ese brillo que has visto nada más llegar?- Harry le miró pasmado.- Era un retazo de magia, un coletazo del poder de los escudos que protegen la Madriguera.

-¿Cree que atacarían la Madriguera?- preguntó el chico paseando preocupado la mirada por todos los que reían y comían en aquella mesa.

-Pueden atacar cualquier lugar.

-Pero esta casa tiene mayores probabilidades, ¿verdad? Si no, no estaría usted aquí.

Dumbledore dejó de limpiar de espinas a la trucha de su plato.

-¿No sería mejor para todos que me escondiera en cualquier otro lugar fuera del alcance de las personas a las que quiero?- preguntó Harry.- Porque esa es la razón de la hiperprotección de esta casa. Yo.

Dumbledore dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa suavemente, pero de alguna manera este gesto fue captado por todos los comensales, que dejaron de hablar en aquel instante y fijaron la vista en el anciano mago.

-Así es.- respondió finalmente.- Pero te equivocas si piensas que la mejor opción es alejarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Este no es el lugar más adecuado para tener esta conversación.

-¡El postre!- exclamó la Señora Weasley tratando de desviar la atención. Los demás le siguieron el juego y aplaudieron alborozados a la tarta helada que lentamente se posaba en la mesa, pero era evidente que todos se sentían visiblemente incómodos.

Harry no dijo una palabra en el resto de la cena. Más tarde, cuando todos se preparaban para irse a la cama salió al jardín y con un suspiro de alivio se sentó en una butaca a disfrutar del frescor de la noche. Fragancias de jazmín, galán de noche y césped recién cortado le dieron la sensación de estar en un jardín de ensueño. Cerró los ojos y esa sensación se incrementó... parecía estar en otro lugar y que se movía...

Se movía. La brisa fresca le movía el pelo y tenía la completa certeza de que se movía. Abrió los ojos y vio un jardín, pero no el de la Madriguera. Un leve aroma a mar le llegaba tras los árboles. Estaba sentado, pero sin duda se movía. Estaba en una silla de ruedas, esta vez desatado. Miró hacia atrás para ver quién le empujaba.

-Hola, cielo.


	3. Fantasía o realidad

Gracias, muchas gracias por vuestros rews. - ¡Me hacen muchíiiiiiiiiisima ilusión! Así que aquí tenéis el cap 3. Y como me siento generosa colgaré también el 4. ¡¡Mogollón de besotes!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**CAP 3: FANTASÍA O REALIDAD**

"_Mírame y dime qué ves._

_Háblame y cuéntame qué piensas._

_Necesito guía, necesito apoyo_

_Pues me he perdido y no sé dónde estoy"_

_Nadia y las luces de occidente. Libro de poemas. _Mijail Treviniev.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola, cielo.- el rostro de Lily Potter sonreía cariñosa. Inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de la expresión de perplejidad del muchacho.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, cariño.- la mujer rodeó la silla y se acuclilló frente a él. Alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla del chico.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Yo... - Harry no sabía qué decir. Aquel sueño era tan real que hubiera deseado no despertar jamás y quedarse allí, aunque estuviera en un manicomio. Entonces su cuerpo tomó el mando y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba abrazando fuertemente a su madre.- Nunca... nunca pensé que podría hacer esto...

La mujer no contestó. Se limitó a abrazarle y a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Shhhh, tranquilo. No te fatigues. El Doctor Preston dice que no debes cansarte ni excitarte demasiado.

-Hay tantas cosas...- Harry no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Estaba allí, con su madre, que le miraba tiernamente a apenas 40 centímetros de distancia y que le cogía las manos con cariño. Podía sentir el latido del corazón de su madre a través de las yemas de sus dedos.

-Shhhh...- una de las manos de Lily quitó suavemente una lágrima que asomaba en los ojos de Harry.- Tu padre se acaba de ir. Mañana tiene un viaje y tiene que madrugar, pero yo me quedaré contigo. El Doctor Preston me ha dicho que a pesar de... de lo de ayer por la noche, hay muchas posibilidades de que te dejen venir a casa. ¿Te gustaría, hijo?

-¡Claro!

-Entonces tienes que poner de tu parte, cielo.

-Haré lo que sea.

-Tienes que superar tu esquizofrenia, hijo. Tienes que vencer a todas tus fantasías. Sé que lo lograrás.

-¿Fantasías?- Harry estaba confuso.

-Sí, sólo tú puedes luchar contra ellas.- Lily sonrió.- Hay una medicación que te ayudará, cariño, pero sin ti no servirá de nada. Podrías llevar una vida completamente normal si quisieras acabar con las trampas que tu mente te ha impuesto.

-¿Qué tipo de fantasías?

-¿No las recuerdas?- Harry negó con la cabeza. Lily suspiró y le contó que desde hacía 5 años se había hundido en una espiral de sueños en los que se había formado un mundo paralelo. Ese mundo paralelo estaba formado por magos, brujas, encantamientos de todo tipo y un deporte extraño y peligroso que se jugaba sobre escobas voladoras. Pero lo peor había ocurrido hacía unos meses. Las crisis habían empeorado. Al parecer la fantasía se había convertido en una especie de cruzada megalomaníaca entre él mismo y una especie de síntesis de todo lo malvado que podía concebir su mente enferma. Había creado diferentes personajes por los cuales había estrechado unos lazos afectivos que en realidad no existían. Lo que más les había asustado era una especie de poesía que le apuntaba a él como el elegido para acabar con el mal absoluto, lucha que sólo podría resolverse con la muerte de uno de ellos, aunque en opinión del Doctor Preston no era más que una cuenta atrás.

-Una cuenta atrás, ¿para qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Para tu suicidio.- Lily apenas reprimió la breve contracción muscular que la angustia de aquel pensamiento le producía. Harry miró a su madre, pero no sabía lo que estaba viendo.

Se levantó de la silla de ruedas y caminó unos pasos ayudado de su madre. Se sentía débil, pero podía tenerse en pie. Aquel sueño, si es que era un sueño, era extraordinariamente real. Se podía confundir con la realidad. De pronto se encontró preguntándose cuál era la realidad. Quizá todo aquello era una estratagema de Voldemort, pero no le dolía la cicatriz. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Se quedó sin aliento. No tenía su cicatriz. Su frente lucía tersa e inmaculada. Ni una marca, nada.

¿Era posible? ¿Sería verdad que era un chico muggle, normal, con unos padres muggles y normales? Bueno, era un chico muggle esquizofrénico, pero podía luchar y superar aquella enfermedad. Pero... ¿toda su vida anterior había sido una mentira?

-¿Y qué pasa con tu hermana, la tía Petunia?

-Vive en Oxford, con Vernon y Dudley. Nunca vivieron en Surrey, aunque sí son tan odiosos como en tu fantasía. El Doctor Preston dice que creaste toda aquella historia sobre tu infancia tras un verano que te quedaste con ellos porque tu padre y yo no pudimos llevarte con nosotros cuando tu abuela Maggie murió en Estados Unidos. Eras muy pequeño, unos 4 años, pero te quedó grabado. Nunca debimos dejarte solo. Unos años después empezaste a decir que tu padre y yo habíamos muerto. No nos veías ni nos escuchabas y a los 11 años te ingresamos. Entonces caíste en un estado de trance. No parecías captar ningún estímulo, pero los escáneres cerebrales indicaban una gran actividad. Algo pasaba en tu cabeza pero no sabíamos qué. De vez en cuando contabas cosas, retazos de tu fantasía y con el tiempo logramos saber qué vivías aquí dentro.- suavemente tocó la cabeza de Harry.- Pero por fin parece que has despertado y quieres volver. No estamos muertos, cariño. Te queremos, y queremos que vuelvas a casa.

Harry la miró, pálido, ligeramente tembloroso. Toda su vida había sido producto de su mente, ¿o no? ¿Qué debía creer? Tanto su realidad como ese sueño tenían las mismas características. Objetivamente no podía diferenciar su estancia en la Madriguera con su mano prendida de la mano de su madre. ¿Qué realidad era la verdadera? ¿Aquella en la que estudiaba en Hogwarts para ser mago o aquella en la que una enfermedad mental le tenía apartado de sus padres vivos y una vida común, sin Voldemort y sin profecía? Cada instante que pasaba su vida como mago parecía más y más absurda.

Se encontró buscando la silla de ruedas. Sus piernas apenas podían sostenerle. Se había excitado mucho y empezaba a sentir las consecuencias.

-¿Quieres volver a casa?- preguntó su madre una vez más mirándole con sus ojos verdes.

-No sé cuál es mi casa.

Su madre se limitó a besarle en la frente y le llevó de vuelta a la habitación. Aún confuso y aturdido por todo se tumbó en la cama vencido por el cansancio y la duda.

Era temprano cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. No se sorprendió al ver a su alrededor los pósteres de los Chudley Canons de Ron, ni al propio Ron despanzurrado en la cama, roncando como si le fuera la vida en ello. No se sorprendió, pero tampoco se sintió seguro. No había vuelto a su vida después de una noche de malos sueños. Sencillamente ya nada parecía real. Se incorporó y salió silenciosamente del cuarto.

Trataba de concentrarse en cada sentido. Notaba la madera pulida y fresca de los escalones en sus pies descalzos, también podía oler el conocido, pero a la vez ajeno olor de aquella casa y oír los sonidos que producían sus pisadas y las personas que aún dormían. Al llegar a la cocina descubrió con cierto alivio que era el primero en despertarse. Apenas había amanecido y una fría luz gris bañaba la zona.

¿Pasaría así los días? Durante el día en el Mundo Mágico y durante la noche en la Clínica San Pablo de Gatesburg, con su madre y completamente chiflado. Lo que le había dicho aquella noche le daba miedo. No sabía si creerlo. Aun no podía diferenciar lo que era sueño o realidad. Se descubrió pensando en el fondo de su corazón que deseaba que su sueño fuese real. Apartarse del terror de la profecía, de hacer mal a todo aquel que le conocía... pero también alejarse de sus amigos para acercarse a los padres que nunca tuvo. Lo que gAnaba de una parte lo perdía de otra. No sabía qué hacer. Se estaba volviendo loco. Quizá acabara tan esquizofrénico en una realidad como en la otra. Sonrió irónico al pensarlo.

Unos pasos a su espalda le hicieron volver la mirada.

-Harry, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?- preguntó la Señora Weasley mientras llenaba la tetera de agua.- ¿Has pasado mala noche?

-No... no exactamente. ¿Quiere que la ayude?

-Sí, por favor.

Pasó los siguientes 20 minutos preparando el desayuno con la madre de Ron. Poco después empezaron a bajar los diferentes miembros de la familia Weasley. Primero fueron Bill y Charlie, que se marcharon inmediatamente pues tenían que trabajar. Después bajaron Fred y George, que debían abrir la tienda de artículos de broma en menos de una hora. Alrededor de una hora después aparecieron Ginny y Ron.

-Harry, estás muy callado.- comentó Ron.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Oh, no nada. Ya te contaré, es una tontería.

-Bueno. Oye, ¿has terminado los deberes de verano?

-No todo.

-Magnífico.- dijo la Señora Weasley mientras encantaba la bayeta para que limpiara por sí misma la encimera.- Ya podéis poneros a ello.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir al pueblo?- preguntó Ginny.

-Cariño, sabes que las salidas y entradas son... complicadas.- alegó la madre.

-Lo sé, pero es que no soporto las plumas y necesito comprar unos bolígrafos muggles para terminar mis deberes.

-¡Qué tendrá esta familia con los objetos muggles, Dios bendito! Cuando venga Tonks al mediodía le diré que te acompañe, pero tú sola no vas ni en broma.

-¡Pero mamá!

-Ni una palabra.- entonces la Señora Weasley se acercó a su hija.- Además, sé perfectamente que no sólo vas a por bolígrafos, jovencita.

La chica se sonrojó y Harry se preguntó qué se traía entre manos. Cuando Ginny giró la cabeza y se encontró con Harry mirándola se sonrojó aún más y se marchó escaleras arriba. Al mirar a Ron vio que éste sonreía levemente. No quiso preguntar. Recogieron la mesa y tras ir a buscar los libros empezaron a trabajar, pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpidamente absurdo que le parecía todo. El texto que estaba leyendo sobre la guerra de las banshees contra los leprechauns le parecía un cuento de hadas. No podía creer que hubieran pasado esas cosas. Cada vez que miraba su mano agarrando una pluma y su letra sobre un pergamino más se convencía de que todo aquello eran imaginaciones suyas. Enfadado consigo mismo quiso despertar de aquel sueño y sin darse cuenta se levantó de repente tirando la silla hacia atrás.

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ron preocupado. Harry le miró como si estuviera mirando una medusa gigante.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No... no existes...

-¿Qué?

-¡Todo es mentira! ¡Todo me lo he imaginado!- Harry se alejó de su amigo que se había levantado e iba lentamente hacia él.- No te acerques. Quiero despertar.

-Tío, estás despierto.

-¡NO LO ESTOY!

-Claro que sí. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Harry respiraba deprisa, su corazón latía furioso. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que todo aquello era una fantasía que su mente había creado con asombrosa fidelidad. Al fin y al cabo era un esquizofrénico. Su mente enferma era capaz de manipularle para hacerle creer otras realidades. ¿O no? Quizá todo fuera un sueño. Un sueño dentro de otro sueño. Se sintió mareado al pensarlo y perdió el equilibrio con la silla que había tirado. En el suelo se agarró la cabeza con las manos. ¿Cómo saber qué era lo real? Vio a Ron acercarse y agacharse junto a él.

-Cuéntamelo.

-No sé qué está pasando. No sé si sueño o estoy despierto. Cuando me duermo aparezco en un psiquiátrico con mi madre que está viva y es muggle, y yo también, y no existe Voldemort ni mi cicatriz y yo soy esquizofrénico. Pero es tan real Ron... tan real como tú y como esta casa. No sé cuál es el mundo de verdad, no lo sé. Quizá mi vida haya sido producto de mi imaginación y tú una especie de símbolo psicológico extraño. Quizá todo esto de la magia y Hogwarts y todo lo demás no sea más que una patraña, una historia inventada a raíz de cuentos infantiles y leyendas.

Ron se quedó pálido.

-Esto es real.- dijo débilmente.

-¿Ah, sí?- respondió Harry incorporándose.- ¿Me lo dice una persona que existe o un producto de mi mente?

-Harry, venga, soy tu amigo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- Harry fijó sus ojos en el asustado Ron. No, no lo entendía. Estaba tan perplejo y preocupado...- Me estoy volviendo loco.

Salió de la cocina y se puso a andar alejándose de la casa. Ron le gritó algo detrás de él, pero no le entendió. Al llegar al camino volvió a ver aquel destello metálico. A medida que se acercaba notaba cómo una especie de estática le erizaba el vello de los brazos. Era la magia que protegía la Madriguera. ¿Podría salir de allí sin daños? Alargó una mano. En los dedos podía sentir las ligeras descargas de la magia y cómo sus dedos desgarraban destellos metálicos del aire.

Entonces notó la primera brisa que fue incrementándose hasta convertirse en un vendaval que daba vueltas alrededor de él. El aire le levantó en vilo y empezó a darle vueltas como si fuera un papel en un remolino. Durante unos segundos pensó que sería lanzado contra el suelo y que se mataría, pero justo antes de, efectivamente, ser arrojado tuvo la certeza de que podría controlar ese viento. Al llegar al suelo quedó inconsciente.


	4. La elección

**CAP 4: LA ELECCION**

"_-No sé si se da cuenta de lo que está pidiendo._

_-Que me aconseje, eso es lo que le pido._

_-No me refiero a mí.- respondió el doctor Bloom.- Lo que le pide a Graham. No quiero que lo interprete mal, y en circunstancias normales no lo diría, pero creo que debe saberlo: ¿Cuál cree que es uno de los principales motivos de Will (Graham)?_

_Crawford meneó negativamente la cabeza._

_-El miedo Jack (Crawford). Este hombre lucha contra un miedo enorme._

_-¿Por qué le hirieron?_

_-No, no es sólo por eso. El miedo es producto de la imaginación, es un castigo, es el precio de la imaginación."_

_El Dragón Rojo. _Thomas Harris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Harry?- una voz le llamaba. No era la de nadie que conociera. Era la voz de una niña pequeña. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia donde venía aquella voz. Una niña con el pelo castaño cobrizo recogido en una coleta y ojos verdes le miraba con preocupación. Tendría unos 8 o 9 años. Había algo en aquella niña que le resultaba familiar.- ¡Mamá, se ha despertado!

Segundos después apareció Lily Potter.

-¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Dios, hijo! Menudo susto. Creíamos que te ibas a matar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo Harry incorporándose y mirando con curiosidad a la niña. ¿Había llamado a Lily "mama"?

-Subiste a la azotea y te tiraste al vacío. Por suerte un toldo paró tu caída.

Harry empezó a notar los diferentes lugares que se había golpeado: el hombro y todo el lado derecho estaba magullado y tenía rasponazos en las manos y un chichón en la cabeza. Pero siguió mirando a la niña.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Kate, tu hermana pequeña.

Harry se quedó perplejo. ¿Una hermana? Bueno, era factible si suponía que aquella era la realidad. Sus padres podían haber tenido más hijos después de él, pero la idea de que tenía una hermana era extraña. De repente su familia era más grande. De no tener nada ahora tenía hasta hermana. Reconoció los rasgos de Lily en Kate y un cierto parecido consigo mismo. Si aquello era un sueño era increíblemente meticuloso.

-Mamá. No me reconoce.- dijo la niña desilusionada.

-No, cariño. Ha estado dormido mucho tiempo. Para cuando tu naciste ya se estaba durmiendo y no nos veía ni a nosotros.

Harry no sabía qué pensar o qué decir. Se recostó en la cama con cuidado. Los dolores iban en aumento a medida que era más consciente de sí mismo. Tanto Lily como Kate le miraban preocupadas. No sabía si sería capaz de digerir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Si no estaba loco y de alguna manera estaba siendo manipulado, se volvería loco de igual modo. ¿Desde qué lado le manipulaban? ¿Desde el mundo en el que iba a Hogwarts o desde éste? ¿Cómo podría luchar contra ello? Quizá su madre tuviera razón. Debía vencer a sus fantasías él sólo... fueran las que fuesen.

Miró hacia la ventana. La luz de la mañana se filtraba suavemente por la cortina veneciana. A aquella hora ya empezaba a hacer mucho calor y de fondo Harry pudo oír el ronroneo del aire acondicionado.

-Mamá, ¿cómo es vuestra vida?- dijo mientras aún miraba la cortina.

-Tu padre tiene un trabajo... especial. Trabaja en la EUROPOL y por eso viaja tanto. Yo trabajo en una empresa de software y tu hermana va al colegio y a clases de gimnasia rítmica. De vez en cuando vamos de excursión y todos los viernes cenamos pizza.- Lily sonrió tristemente.- Sé que no es tan emocionante como tu otra vida... pero...

-Mi otra vida empezaba a ser una pesadilla.- dijo Harry sombrío.- Quizá en esa realidad esté tan esquizofrénico como aquí. Quizá ninguna de las dos exista y en realidad yo esté en alguna otra parte. Pero la vida que me cuentas me parece la mejor de las vidas.

-¿Vendrás a casa?- preguntó Kate.

Harry sin querer ya había decidido, pero tuvieron que hacerle la pregunta directamente para que se diera cuenta. Ya no habría más amenazas de magos tenebrosos; nunca más tendría que soportar la fea cara de Malfoy; jamás se cumpliría la profecía por que no habría existido nunca. Pero también perdería a sus amigos y a toda la gente que apreciaba, a los que se habían convertido en su familia durante los últimos 5 años. Pero no existían. Estaba tan convencido de ello que sin dudar respondió "Si" rotundamente a su hermana.

El Doctor Preston, sin embargo, aún no se atrevía a dejarle marchar. Temía que en cuanto se durmiera volviera a intentar algo peligroso y, en el fondo, Harry también lo temía. Nuevamente, como en el año anterior, tuvo miedo de dormir y abandonar a su familia para adentrarse en el mundo que tantas alegrías y desgracias le había traído, pero a las 4 de la mañana no pudo aguantar más y se durmió.

Soñó con que la familia Weasley al completo le rodeaba y le hablaban, pero él no los escuchaba. Después desaparecieron y sólo estaba Dumbledore y de su voz sólo le llegaba un susurro.

-No te vayas... no te vayas...

Pero Harry apenas le oía. Una risa le atrajo hacia la dirección contraria. Aquella risa era fresca, joven, feliz. Descubrió que la fuente de aquella risa era Kate, que corría detrás de una cometa que él mismo volaba. Y se sintió feliz y tranquilo. El paisaje cambió y se encontraba en una playa tempestuosa con altos riscos escarpados a ambos lados. El cielo amenazaba tormenta y había mucho viento. Unos pasos más adelante, en la orilla, había un bote ridículo.

"Es el único camino"

Su propia voz sonó cavernosa y reverberante aun con el ruido del mar y el viento. Harry se dirigió al bote. No sabía por qué lo hacía ni adónde iba, pero tenía que subir y remar. Fue difícil. Las olas le bamboleaban violentamente y estaba empapado, pero él seguía remando y remando. Un golpe de agua le volcó y se encontró respirando fuertemente mientras miraba con los ojos desorbitados el techo de su habitación en la Clínica San Pablo. Aliviado sonrió. No había vuelto. Se había quedado donde quería. La mañana ya apuntaba y creyéndose a salvo cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir.

Sólo necesitó una semana para convencer al Doctor Preston de que estaba completamente restablecido. No podía dejar de tener un poco de miedo cada vez que cerraba los ojos y tenía el mismo sueño del bote todas las noches. Siempre acababa volcando. Estaba acostumbrado a los sueños repetitivos y agonizantes, así que no se preocupó más que del aburrimiento que supondrían sus noches. El día antes de marcharse a casa de sus padres llegó James Potter. Le pilló haciendo la maleta cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer.

-¡Hola hijo!- saludó exultante. Harry se volvió para ver cómo su padre se dirigía a él con los brazos abiertos. Se abrazaron. Harry no podía estar más orgulloso de su decisión.- ¿Haciendo la maleta?

-Sí. Tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa.- dijo sonriente.

-Y nosotros.- James revolvió el ya destartalado pelo de Harry.- Verás, como parece que no recuerdas casi nada he pensado que el fin de semana que viene podríamos ir a visitar a la familia. A tus abuelos, a tu padrino...

-¿¡Qué!?- el corazón de Harry empezó a latir furiosamente. ¿Vería a Sirius? Un Sirius sin las marcas de Azcabán, perfectamente vivo y con una vida normal...

-Ya me parecía a mí que sí te acordarías de Sirius.- dijo sonriendo.- Cuando eras pequeño no había quien te separara de él. Siempre tuvo muy buena mano con los niños. Tu hermana le idolatra.

Harry no podía esperar ni un segundo.

-Vayámonos ya.- pidió.- Estoy bien. Nunca he estado más cuerdo. Quizá un poco desorientado, pero estoy perfectamente. Habla con el Doctor Preston y que nos dé permiso. Por favor.

James Potter le miró un momento, evaluándole, considerando la posibilidad. Quizá fuera el entusiasmo del muchacho o su expresión de ansiedad al contemplar la idea de volver a casa, pero acabó asintiendo. Ambos se dirigieron a la garita de las enfermeras.

-El doctor no está.- dijo una de las enfermeras después de contarles el plan.- Y nosotras no tenemos autoridad para dejar irse a un paciente. Me temo que tendrán que esperar hasta mañAna.

Harry estaba tan desilusionado y tuvo que reprimirse para preguntarle el teléfono de la casa del doctor y pedírselo directamente. Su padre le miró y sonrió pícaro.

-No te preocupes. Me quedaré contigo esta noche y así nos pondremos al día.

Harry, aun encerrado en aquel manicomio, era feliz. Aquella noche James le estuvo contando anécdotas de cuando él era un bebé, de cómo empezó la psicosis, lo que supuso para la familia, el nacimiento de Kate y los últimos terribles 5 años.

-Lo siento.- dijo al final casi sin querer.

-¿Cómo que lo sientes?- James parecía verdaderamente atónito.- No tienes la culpa, hijo. Son... cosas que pasan. Pero ya se ha acabado. Todo va a ser como siempre debió ser.

Él escuchaba todo lo que su padre le contaba con una especie de zumbido en la parte anterior de su cabeza. Se extrañó. ¿Es que ahora, cuando ya parecía haber encontrado su sitio, volvía a sospechar de su verosimilitud? Si la Madriguera no era real y esta realidad tampoco... ¿cuál era la verdadera? Con un parpadeo alejó ese pensamiento. ¡Por dios! Tenía a su padre delante de él contándole aquella vez en que buscando conchas entre las rocas de la playa de Dover resbaló y pisó tres erizos de mar que le dejaron los pies hechos un desastre cuando aún salía con su madre. Pero la duda estaba allí, zumbando a la altura de la nuca.

Prácticamente no durmieron. Cuando llegaron las enfermeras para despertarles ellos acababan de cerrar los ojos. Un par de horas después, completamente preparados y con varios cafés entre pecho y espalda se dirigieron al aparcamiento. Aquel sencillo viaje le resultó a Harry más emocionante que todos los partidos de quidditch juntos. ¡Iba a ir a su casa, con su padre y en un monovolumen! No tenía el encanto de un coche volador y ni mucho menos podía esperar un reloj mágico a la entrada, pero tendría a su familia y lo demás vendría solo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Y ahora os lanzo la pregunta**: Si alguna vez os ocurriera algo remotamente parecido a lo que le ha ocurrido a Harry, ¿qué haríais? Dejar una vida que no os satisface para encontrarse de repente en otra que parece ser la más feliz. ¿Qué haríais? ¿Seríais capaces de dejar atrás toda vuestra vida y comenzar una nueva?


	5. La sombra de la duda

¡Hola chicas! Me encantaron vuestros rews. Allá van las contestaciones:

**Lynn Kadyarse:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. No se puede uno fiar ni de sus propias percepciones teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes con Voldy, ¿verdad? Además, en el caso de que ocurriera algo así con la vida de cualquiera de nosotras... la verdad es que me angustia pensarlo. Sería como vivir un libro de Kafka, en el que los personajes viven situaciones opresivas sin saber por qué y sin posibilidad de huir... urg... qué mal rollo....

**Miranda Evans:** Bueno, niña, ya sabes lo que dicen del caos, ¿no? Que en realidad es una fórmula matemática cuya "única" complicación es que tiene en cuenta todas y cada una de las variables físicas del universo. Quién sabe, igual tu caos al final tiene sentido y todo....

Ah, por cierto. Aprovecho para hacerme publicidad a mí misma (que para eso me tengo) y deciros que he publicado otra historia. Es completmente diferente a esta. Es de acción, suspense, algo de angst, un poquitito de amor, política y de todo. Es la guerra a toda máquina, la guerra de verdad. Se llama **Harry Potter y la Caja de Krotiev.** Hoy colgaré un par o tres de capítulos, así que si os apetece... y me dejáis rews, ¿fale?

Bueno, me callo ya. ¡¡Os presentooooo.....!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CAP 5: LA SOMBRA DE LA DUDA**

"_Es el limbo maldito de las cosas por hacer._

_Es la trampa eterna de los deseos inconfesados._

_Es la quimera entre el antes y el ahora._

_Es un segundo, es una vida, es una eternidad_

_que al final se convierte en nada."_

_Antología de Oscar Tecelli. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La calle Nüremberg se encontraba en un barrio residencial relativamente cercano al centro de Londres. Los edificios de viviendas se elevaban sobre terrenos ajardinados y zonas comerciales. Harry vio un par de colegios y una guardería. Era un lugar muy agradable para vivir. Al doblar una esquina en la que había una boca de metro su padre se metió en una rampa y entró en un garaje. Qué natural, qué sencillo. Nada de polvos flu ni trasladores.

Al entrar en el piso un escalofrío de emoción le recorrió la espalda. Efectivamente era una casa normal. Su madre y su hermana le besaron para darle la bienvenida. Le enseñaron la cocina, el salón, el comedor, los baños y su cuarto. Su corazón le dio un vuelco. Era exactamente el mismo cuarto que el que tenía en casa de los Dursley en Privet Drive. Quizá la cama fuera mejor y el armario estuviera en mejores condiciones, pero el tamaño, la forma, la orientación y la distribución eran exactas. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que su nueva vida estaba hecha a partir de retazos de la anterior... o viceversa. Al ver su cara Lily tomó la palabra.

-Vaciamos la habitación de todas tus cosas de bebé porque pensamos que cuando volvieras te gustaría decorarla como más te gustara.- explicó.

-No, no es eso...- trató de disculparse Harry.- Es que... es... ¿Cuándo la vaciasteis?

-Hace unos días, cuando el Doctor Preston aseguró que volverías.- dijo su padre.- ¿Por?

-Nada, nada.- Harry sonrió. El zumbido aumentó un poco, pero el muchacho lo ignoró. No tenía ninguna intención de chafar su llegada.

Los días siguientes fueron intensos aunque no hizo nada del otro mundo: fueron a comprar papel de pared, algunos muebles para la habitación, dieron una vuelta por lo que había sido el barrio de Harry en su niñez, para ver si recordaba algo... pero sin éxito. Todo le parecía nuevo. No se preocupó.

Todo lo hacían por la tarde porque sus padres iban a trabajar. No lo lamentó porque así podía pasar más tiempo con aquella chiquilla tan nerviosa y lista que parecía ser su hermana. La niña no paraba quieta. Le faltaban horas en el día para enseñarle sus dibujos, proponerle juegos y contarle cosas. Ella también le preguntó por su vida imaginada.

-¿Cómo era?

-Diferente.

-Mamá no me ha querido contar qué era lo que soñabas cuando estabas dormido.

-No me extraña. No eran más que tonterías.- dijo Harry sintiendo una punzada de dolor al pensar en Ron y Hermione.

-¿Y no me lo vas a contar tú tampoco? No soy tan pequeña. Creo que puedo comprender algunas cosas.- dijo muy digna. Harry la miró y creyó verse reflejado en su frustración. Todos aquellos años sufriendo acontecimientos que tenían un porqué que nunca llegaba...

-Te voy a contar un cuento, Kate.- comenzó. Y le contó lo que había sido su vida hasta dos semanas antes. A medida que lo iba contando le daba la sensación de que algo se le escapaba. Algo relacionado con las dos realidades. Algo que incrementaba el zumbido de su nuca como si de la sirena de un submarino se tratase. Justo antes de llegar a la parte del Departamento de Misterios se paró en seco. Kate le miró expectante.

-¿Y adónde fuisteis en esos bichos?- preguntó al fin.

-Otro día seguiré la historia.

Kate protestó y se enfurruñó, pero Harry no tenía ninguna intención de contarle el resto. ¿Por qué no quería seguir hablando? Ese zumbido de desconfianza. Miró el reloj. Su madre llegaría en una hora más o menos. Kate se había ido al salón a ver la televisión y Harry se sentó con ella, pero no prestaba atención al programa.

Tenía por fin una vida normal, con sus padres vivos y una hermana; aquella tarde irían a visitar a sus abuelos paternos y al día siguiente vendría Sirius. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Estar plenamente a gusto. Quizá fuera el cambio de vida que ya le hacía sospechar de todo. Recordó la frase de Descartes "Pienso luego existo", pero a la vez deseó poderle preguntar al filósofo: ¿Y si lo que piensas no existe? ¿En qué te conviertes? ¿En un ente pensador sin cuerpo ni vida entre diferentes realidades o en un loco?

Por pura curiosidad entró en el despacho de su padre y conectó el ordenador a Internet. Sonrió divertido. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts su fuente de información era la biblioteca. Ahora la Red. Nuevos tiempos, nuevos métodos... Encontró el buscador y tecleó: Hogwarts.

Nada. Bueno, era de prever.

Tecleó de nuevo. "Voldemort"

Nada. Ahogó una carcajada. Con un nombre así...

Tecleó su propio nombre.

El buscador encontró 7.354 entradas en apenas 0.30 segundos. Casi todas eran páginas de psiquiatría. Al parecer había sido un caso especialmente peculiar. Pero la entrada número 759 era diferente. Aparecía su nombre, pero el resto del texto estaba codificado. Cliqueó e inmediatamente se abrió una página en blanco repleta de signos extraños mezclados con letras y números en la que de vez en cuando aparecía su nombre claro y en negrita. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Guardó la página en un CD sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Desconectó el ordenador y se prometió enseñarle su hallazgo a su padre. Al fin y al cabo trabajaba en la EUROPOL.

Aquella noche, durante la cena, mientras Lily y Kate hablaban de la película que habían ido a ver al cine por la tarde, Harry se dirigió a James.

-Papá...- aún le resultaba emocionante decir esa palabra.- en tu trabajo, ¿qué haces exactamente?

-Me temo que no puedo darte mucha información sobre ello, hijo.

-Mmm... ¿agente secreto?- dijo curioso Harry. James se rió.

-No, qué va, pero no es algo de lo que podamos hablar libremente. Digamos que soy una especie de detective.

-¿Y qué investigas?

-Últimamente terrorismo internacional, que está de moda.- dijo sarcástico mientras se metía un trozo de patata cocida en la boca.

-¿Por eso tienes que viajar tanto?

-Más o menos. Pero yo no voy detrás de los malos, Harry. Yo sólo les sigo la pista y señalo el lugar a los agentes de campo.- James miró atentamente a Harry.- ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

-Curiosidad.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Harry volvió su atención a su comida pensando en lo mal que se sentía al no haber sido capaz de confiar en su propio padre.

Más tarde, mientras Lily acostaba a Kate, Harry salió a la terraza a disfrutar del descanso que suponía el frescor nocturno después de un día sofocante. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no oyó a su padre hasta que estuvo a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?- le preguntó James a bocajarro.

-He encontrado algo en Internet. Algo codificado en el que aparece mi nombre una y otra vez. No sé qué puede significar.

-¿Quieres enseñármelo?

Harry metió el CD en el lector y unos segundos después apareció la página codificada. James miró la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te importa que me lo lleve al trabajo? Creo que alguien que conozco podría descifrarlo.

Harry asintió y se fue a la cama con una sensación extraña. Había algo que no cuadraba. Suponiendo que aquella fuera la verdadera realidad, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera páginas sospechosas con su nombre? Páginas susceptibles de interesar a la EUROPOL. En aquel mundo él no era más que un muchacho común, esquizofrénico, pero normal. Quizá esa página no fuera nada, pero aun así le extrañaba.

El bote no hacía más que zozobrar tan violentamente que apenas podía permanecer sentado. Pero debía llegar más allá. Entonces, al meter el remo en el agua por enésima vez el agua se quedó tranquila, quieta, como si no hubiera estado embravecida sólo un instante antes. Harry se apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos y miró a su alrededor. ¿Habría llegado al fin? Se encontraba en un atolón magnífico. La laguna de agua salada y de azul brillante se extendía bajo él mostrando una arena blanca y fina, algas verdes y flotantes y numerosos peces. A su alrededor el anillo de tierra y palmeras ofrecía refugio y reposo. Harry remó tranquilo hacia la orilla. Al pisar la playa alzó la mirada y despertó.


	6. La pregunta

¡¡Hola!! Este es, posiblemente, mi capítulo preferido. Creo que es la clave de todo el fic. Así que, por peligro a espoileos mejor os contesto a los rews al final, ¿vale?

¡Ale, ale! ¡A leer!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAP 6: LA PREGUNTA**

"_Sé lo que buscas porque yo también lo he buscado y, como a mí, al final me ha encontrado. Alégrate porque eres especial. No todos llegan hasta donde tú has llegado y han vuelto para contarlo... aunque no te recomiendo que lo hagas"_

_Cartas de un espíritu a otro. _Nikas Statopoulos.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta.

Se extrañó porque estaba seguro de haberla cerrado cuando se acostó. Al incorporarse y ponerse las gafas oyó unos pasos apresurados que se alejaban. Reconoció las leves pisadas de Kate y se tranquilizó. No la culpaba por espiarle. Al fin y al cabo, por muy hermano que fuera, seguía siendo un extraño.

Se levantó y se vistió. Aquel sábado irían a Somerset a visitar a los abuelos Potter. Allí, según le había contado su madre, se encontrarían con Sirius. Pasarían la noche en casa de los abuelos y volverían a Londres para la cena del domingo. Harry había preguntado por los padres de su madre. Al parecer se habían ido a vivir a EEUU. La abuela Maggie había muerto hacía años, pero su abuelo John aún coleaba por Los Cayos de Florida. No se atrevió a preguntar por los Dursley, pero sus padres tampoco los mencionaron. Mucho se temía que no se hablaban con esa parte de la familia.

En el viaje en coche hasta la casa de sus abuelos, Harry tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. ¿Cómo sería su vida como muggle? La magia, desde que entró en su vida, había constituido un elemento importantísimo. Ahora, no sólo no tendría ningún tipo de poder, sino que además no habría ningún mundo mágico, ni Hogwarts, ni Ministerio de Magia ni nada que se le pareciera. Entonces le asaltó otra idea: el Instituto. Había pasado los últimos 5 años en una escuela de Magia... bueno, había pasado los últimos 5 años hundido en una esquizofrenia aguda y dentro de una semana y comenzaría el curso escolar.

-¿A qué instituto voy a ir?- preguntó sin más a sus padres. Harry captó una breve mirada cómplice entre los dos adultos.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás, Harry.- comenzó James.- Has estado los últimos 5 años internado en una clínica. Si te matriculáramos en tu curso natural te perderías sin remedio.

-Por eso este año – continuó Lily. Harry supo que habían ensayado esa conversación.- harás un curso especial de preparación para el de Orientación Universitaria que será el que tengas que hacer el año que viene.

-¿Y qué estudiaré?

-Un resumen de lo más importante de los últimos 5 cursos. Aun así deberías orientar las asignaturas según lo que quieras estudiar en la Universidad.- dijo James.- ¿Lo has pensado?

-Papá, hace 3 semanas estaba en un mundo completamente diferente. No me lo he planteado, la verdad.

James sonrió.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya se te ocurrirá algo.

Alrededor de 2 horas después llegaron a la casa de campo de los abuelos Potter. Aunque él era el protagonista y todos estaban pendientes de él por razones obvias, Harry vivió toda la escena familiar como un extraño. Casi tenía la sensación de verse desde fuera. Su abuela Rose y su abuelo Henry... Si le hubieran dicho que eran los abuelos del vecino del 4º se lo hubiera creído igual. No sabía qué pensar. Sólo sonreía y trataba de parecer despreocupado y contento.

A las 4 de la tarde llamaron a la puerta. James fue a abrir. Lo siguiente que oyó fue la risa parecida a un ladrido que tantas veces había escuchado antes. Unos momentos después le vio. Efectivamente no tenía el aspecto demacrado y marchito que Azcabán le había dejado; tampoco tenía aquella mirada perdida que los dementores habían extraviado. La belleza implícita que su padrino siempre había escondido se mostraba en todo su esplendor en aquel hombre. El pelo negro y cortado con estilo le caía con gracia sobre la frente. El rostro lleno y recio, la sonrisa amplia, la voz potente. Era su padrino en otra vida, en una vida paralela en la que no había traidores ni una vida en prisión. Por fin Sirius fijó sus ojos en Harry que, a su pesar, le miraba pálido y tembloroso. Al fin y al cabo estaba viendo a un muerto.

-¡Hola Harry! Muchacho, cuánto has crecido.- Sirius se acercó y le observó detenidamente.- James, ¿tienes conciencia de lo muchísimo que se te parece? Bueno Harry, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Harry casi se echó a reír. ¡Claro que se acordaba! Pero... pero él no. Parecía como si... parecía exactamente lo que tenía que parecer. La desilusión de Harry era tan palpable que el rostro sonriente de Sirius de ensombreció.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

-Lo... lo siento. Es que aún estoy un poco confuso... ya sabes.- dijo como disculpa.

-Tranquilo. ¡Anímate hombre! Hoy es un gran día y tenemos que celebrarlo.

"Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Sirius Black", pensaba Harry a medida que la velada transcurría. El Sirius de esta realidad era completamente diferente. Era muy divertido y hacía trucos con las manos que divertían a todos. Kate le miraba emocionada y le seguía todas las bromas. Ciertamente Sirius tenía muy buena mano con los niños. James y él empezaron a recordar viejos tiempos y viajes de juventud. Pero tenía un no se qué de prepotencia que no le acababa de gustar. Aquello no era propio de Sirius... aunque el Sirius que él conocía había vivido cosas que le habían hecho un hombre diferente. Este Sirius no era su padrino.

Esto le hizo pensar. Quizá sus padres tampoco fueran realmente sus padres, pero como no les conoció no podía comparar. Realmente no podía esperar que fueran los mismos. Las circunstancias no eran iguales. No estaban directamente involucrados en una guerra mágica ni nada por el estilo. Pero aun así... el zumbido comenzó a hacerse más patente a medida que anochecía.

Aquella noche Sirius les invitó a cenar a un restaurante muy lujoso. Harry empezó a detectar cierto paralelismo entre el Sirius adolescente que había visto en el recuerdo de Snape y aquel hombre. Quizá el chaval descerebrado que fue en su adolescencia necesitó una experiencia tan traumática como Azcabán para convertirse en el magnífico ser humano que fue su padrino. Sin la prisión, ¿Sirius era así? Y sus padres... Deseó poder haberles conocido en su otra vida para poder comparar. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que igual que ellos no le parecían las mismas personas él mismo tampoco lo sería. ¿Cómo sería el Harry muggle con una familia normal y una vida común? No como él, estaba seguro. Él había crecido siendo huérfano y en unas condiciones muy especiales. Toda aquella gente era extraña para él y él era un extraño para aquella gente.

Cuando trajeron la cuenta Harry tenía tal empanada en la cabeza que no sabía qué ocurría exactamente a su alrededor. Su aire ausente no pasó desapercibido a su padre, que en un momento le apartó y habló con él:

-¿Qué te ha estado preocupando toda la tarde, hijo? Creí que ver a Sirius te alegraría, teniendo en cuenta que... bueno... tu madre me dijo que en tu fantasía estaba él.

-Sí, y me alegro de verle...

-...pero...

-Bueno, es natural, ¿no? Supongo que me había creado una imagen de él... diferente. Eso es todo.

James le miró un momento. No estaba muy convencido.

-Eso no es todo.- afirmó el hombre después de unos segundos de silencio. Caminaban por una avenida arbolada de camino a donde tenían los coches aparcados. Su madre charlaba con sus abuelos y Sirius y Kate metían barullo algo más adelante.- Sé que aún no estás acostumbrado a nosotros y que encontrarás muchas cosas diferentes, pero para eso estamos aquí, para ayudarte. Has salido de golpe de una enfermedad que prácticamente te tenía en coma, hijo.

-¿Sabes algo del CD?- preguntó Harry a bocajarro deseando cambiar de tema. James suspiró muy consciente de la táctica y él por qué de su uso. Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasaría si todo esto fuera también un sueño?

-No lo sé. La metafísica nunca fue mi fuerte.

Ambos sonrieron, pero Harry no pudo desembarazarse de la sensación de irrealidad que crecía en su interior. Quizá aquella noche cuando volviera al atolón encontrara la respuesta.

Efectivamente volvió. La arena blanca y caliente crujía a cada paso suyo. Esta vez no había despertado al llegar, pero parecía estar completamente solo en aquella isla. Buscando la sombra de las palmeras se internó entre los árboles.

-Hola.- oyó a su espalda. Harry se dio la vuelta y se vio a sí mismo, con 11 años. No respondió. Estaba demasiado aturdido.- ¿Sabes quien soy?

-¿Yo?

-Casi.- dijo el Harry joven.- Digamos que soy algo parecido a tu subconsciente. Ya era hora de que llegaras.

-Me he entretenido.- dijo pensando en el océano embravecido con el que tenía que luchar cada noche.- ¿Querías verme?

-Sí. Quería aclarar ciertos... malentendidos. En primer lugar no estás loco en absoluto, ni esquizofrénico, ni psicótico, ni tienes desórdenes obsesivo-compulsivos de ningún tipo. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas todo lo que ha ocurrido?

-No puedo, no lo sé. ¿Recuerdas? Yo soy tú. Si tú no lo sabes, por extensión, amigo mío, yo tampoco.

-¿Entonces por qué me esperabas?- dijo Harry sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Había tenido ese sueño tan horrible todas las noches sólo para encontrarse con la versión en miniatura y en modo impertinente de sí mismo?

-Supuse que ya era hora de que trataras de conocerte a ti mismo un poquito.- el Harry de 16 años le miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-Auto psicoanálisis.- dijo por fin con un deje de incredulidad y sarcasmo.- No me lo puedo creer. Mira, en las últimas semanas he tratado con suficientes psiquiatras como para...

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- el Harry mayor se calló en el acto. Cuando abrió la boca para replicar el pequeño se adelantó.- Este cambio de realidad tan repentino, tu sensación de irrealidad... ¿A qué crees que es debido?

-A una esquizofrenia.

-Mentira y lo sabes.

-¿Entonces a qué, listillo? ¿Es que acaso alguien me ha teletransportado a esta realidad o qué?

-No creo que esa sea la pregunta que quieres hacerte.

El Harry mayor se dio la vuelta pateando con frustración la arena. Era inútil. Tener una conversación consigo mismo era como darse de cabezazos contra una pared.

-¿Entonces cuál es? Sé que la sabes.- dijo sentándose en la arena.

-Sí, claro que sí, pero soy tu subconsciente, Harry. Si lo digo yo no tiene gracia. Has de decirlo tú, la parte consciente.

-Ya entiendo.- dijo Harry sarcástico.- Esto es como una especie de enfrentamiento con la psique, ¿no? Una terapia de choque.

-Tenías razón. Has tratado con demasiados psiquiatras. Quizás debieras despertar y volver otro día.

-¡NO!- exclamó Harry.- Estoy harto de vagar por ese mar horrible. El agua salada se me mete por la nariz y es muy desagradable. Si podemos aclarar esto ahora hagámoslo.

-No te lo tomas en serio.- Harry pequeño meneó la cabeza y alzó una mano.

-¡Espera, por favor!- volvió a exclamar Harry mayor.- Vale, de acuerdo. Quieres que charlemos. Bien, ¿Quieres que haga esa pregunta?

-Sí.

-Allá va: ¿Cómo ha podido Voldemort hacerme esto?

-Pregunta equivocada. Hasta la próxima.

Harry despertó gritando. Respiraba trabajosamente y estaba sudando como la noche en que despertó por primera vez en el hospital. Pasos apresurados y su puerta se abrió. Lily entró en camisón y con expresión asustada. Al verle incorporado y jadeando fue corriendo hasta su hijo.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Sí, mamá. Sólo había sido una pesadilla.

-Cielo, ¿te tomas lo que te dio el doctor?

-Sí, aunque esas pastillas me dejan un poco raro. Creo que son demasiado fuertes.

-Oh, Harry, no soportaría perderte otra vez. No ahora que todo va tan bien.- dijo Lily abrazándole. Harry la abrazó pensando sombríamente que no todo iba tan bien como parecía.

Apenas pudo dormir aquella noche. Se pasó las horas muertas sentado en la cama con las manos en la cabeza. Vale, al parecer no estaba loco. Su subconsciente se lo había dicho. Alzó una ceja. Si Sigmund Freud levantara la cabeza... Sacudió la suya propia y se obligó a tomarse el asunto en serio. Al parecer aquella pregunta no era la adecuada. ¿Cuál era? No tenía ni idea. Era peor que enfrentarse a la esfinge. Por lo menos ella te daba unas pistas...

Corrió las cortinas y se asomó al balconcillo de su ventana. Aquel lado de la casa daba al patio de atrás. La luna brillaba llena y potente en el cielo límpido. Nunca había visto una luna tan brillante. Prácticamente no se necesitaban linternas para andar por la oscuridad. Respiró el aire fragante y se concentró. Su subconsciente le había dicho que tenía que hacerse una pregunta. Una pregunta que realmente quisiera hacerse. Pero no sabía cual. "¿Fase de negación, Harry?", se preguntó a sí mismo.

Irritado contra su propia mente salió de la habitación y sin hacer ruido fue al jardín. Hacía una noche fantástica. ¿Cómo era posible que un mundo así no existiera? ¿Realmente su mente era capaz de crear con tanta verosimilitud un mundo entero con todos sus detalles? Sentándose en un banco fijó su mirada en un enanito de cerámica y trató de rebuscar en sus propios sentimientos.

No le gustó lo que encontró y al amanecer creyó saber cuál era la pregunta que debía hacerse. Aquella noche, de vuelta en Londres, se acostó temprano.

-Hola Harry.- dijo el pequeño cuando puso sus pies en la arena dejando el bote a la deriva.- Parece que has hecho algún progreso.

-Eso parece.- dijo Harry quitándose los pesados zapatos llenos de agua. Sus pies desnudos sufrieron la quemazón de la arena y caminó hasta la sombra con tranquilidad, ignorando el dolor hasta donde le era posible.

-Tú dirás.- dijo el joven Harry sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué quise venir a esta realidad?

El joven Harry aplaudió.

-Bravo. Has comprendido por fin que el problema, esta vez al menos, no viene de afuera, sino de dentro de ti mismo. ¿Has encontrado alguna respuesta?

-Sí.- dijo Harry. El chico de 11 años aguardó a que siguiera.- Por miedo, por puro pavor. Soy un cobarde que se ha creado una realidad alternativa a la que huir.

-¿Y te extraña?- el Harry mayor le miró peligrosamente.- No el que seas un cobarde, sino el querer huir. Tío, por favor, cualquiera en tu lugar se hubiera cortado las venas.

-Quizá debiera haberlo hecho.

-Mira, dejemos el asunto de la autodestrucción aparte, ¿vale? Yo no tengo ninguna gana de morir y tú tampoco.

-He hecho algo peor. Les he dejado a todos sólo para sentirme bien y a salvo. Es de cobardes, de egoístas...

-De adolescente de 16 años al que se le ha encargado derrotar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y salvar al mundo mientras le van arrancando a las personas que más quiere por el camino, preferentemente de forma traumática.- Harry pequeño bajó la mirada. Al fin y al cabo él había sufrido tanto o más que Harry.- Soy yo quien se acuerda de aquella noche en que Voldemort mató a nuestros padres y el que guarda todos los escabrosos detalles de nuestras aventuras y desventuras que tú, como parte consciente, no podrías aguantar. No puedes culparte por querer huir ni por haberlo hecho.

-Debo volver.- dijo Harry mayor limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es evidente? Ya está bien de esconder la cabeza bajo tierra. Hay que volver y hacer frente a Voldemort y a todo lo demás.

-¿Por qué?

-¿¡POR QUÉ ME PREGUNTAS ESO!?- Harry mayor lloraba enrabietado como había hecho cuando era muy, muy pequeño. Pero no se sentía ridículo. Sólo estaba ante sí mismo. No podía ocultarse nada ni avergonzarse por nada. El Harry pequeño le miró desde el suelo con expresión dolida. Respiró profundamente.- Es mi obligación.

-Pero no quieres hacerlo. Y por eso no puedes volver.

-Quién querría cumplir una profecía como esa.

-Nadie... excepto tú.

-¿Yo? Acabas de decir que no quiero hacerlo y es cierto.

-Tienes que asumirlo. Una vez que lo hayas hecho podrás volver.

-.....

Ambos se quedaron callados viendo cómo las olas llegaban mansamente a la orilla.

-Así que al final sí era un auto psicoanálisis, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry mayor unos minutos después.

Y despertó.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ya, ahora os contesto.

**Lady Kenobi:** Vaya, vaya... por tu nick veo que te gusta la Guerra de las Galaxias :). A mi también me encanta. He leído algunos libros y todo, pero normalmente son literariamente lamentables. Es una pena que los que escriben sean tan malos con una historia y unos personajes de ese calibre... bueno, que me desvío, jeje.

Tu opción es muy válida. De hecho sería la que posiblemente tomáramos todos. Ir a donde somos más felices. Pero al final te acabarías preguntando: ¿Qué habrá pasado con...? Quizá al final lograras ignorar esa pregunta, pero siempre estaría allí. Dejar una vida por otra no es tan fácil porque el pasado forma parte de tí, haciéndote como eres.

Harry ahora se ve en la disyuntiva de: ¿Me quedo aquí o hago frente a un destino que me aterroriza y que no me asegura la supervivencia? Colega, está haciendo equilibrismo entre la vida y la muerte y lo que parece ser lo único que le incline a un lado u otro es él mismo. Es su decisión, pero no una decisión sin más. Tiene que asumirlo, crecer con esa decisión. Madurar. La realidad de Harry será la que él decida.

Volvemos entonces a lo de "Son nuestras decisiones y no nuestras habilidades las que definen cómo somos".

Uau!! Cómo me enrollo.

**Miranda Evans:** ¡Hola wapa! Me temo que los capítulos son somo son. ¿Una pista? Mmmmm.... creo que he dado muchas pistas en la contestación a Lady Kenobi y si digo más me espoileo a mí misma!!! Pero bueeeeeeeeeno, vaaaaaaaaaale... Te adelanto que este fic tiene 14 capítulos y que Harry en el siguiente descubrirá que algunas cosas no han cambiado.


	7. El filo de la navaja

Jo... me emociono con vuestros rews...

**Eva Vidal:** (blush!!!) Vaya... gracias. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto, en serio. El submundo psicológico... jeje, me ha gustado cómo lo has expresado. Sí, bueno, en ese aspecto Harry Potter tiene mucho donde agarrar. Con cualquier personaje. Son muy, muy complejos y muy profundos y al ser tan jóvenes lo fascinante es tratar de averiguar cómo llevan tanto acontecimiento extraordinario.

**Miranda Evans:** La verdad es que fue uno de los capítulos más fáciles de escribir (apenas unas dos o tres horas entre repasos y repasos y repasos y....). Puede ser porque yo misma tengo de ese tipo de conversaciones relativamente a menudo :P . Me rayo bastante. ¿Cómo si no hubiera podido escribir algo así? ¡Pero si se me va la olla continuamente!

**Lira Garbo:** ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! Bueno, mi intención era esa, hacer pensar. Quizá no en cosas especialmente... habituales, pero sí en algo, al menos. Y no te preocupes que actualizo todos los días (y fines de semana doble, que no tengo Internet y así compenso). Besotes!!!

**Undomiel de Vil:** ¡Muchas gracias! Jo, qué ilu que te haya gustado... aunque sea desesperante, jejeje. Bueno, cuando me de la vena kafkiana te aviso, ¿vale ;)? ¡Y vivan los quebraderos de cabeza que sacuden las neuronas de vez en cuando obligándolas a pensar por sí mismas!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAP 7: EL FILO DE LA NAVAJA**

"_Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Dicen que nunca te metes en el mismo río dos veces y es cierto. Pero la esencia, el quid de las cosas, lo profundo y perdurable, aquello que está grabado en la psique y en el ADN de todos los seres humanos... eso, nunca cambia."_

_Cuando sólo quedemos dos._ Joaquín Grandes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tenía que asumirlo.

Ya, pues vale. Fácil era decirlo, pero no hacerlo. Máxime si no tenía muy claro cómo. Mucho se temía que no fuera algo que pudiera hacerse conscientemente siguiendo unos pasos determinados, sino que venía con el tiempo y la madurez. Suspiró abatido preguntándose qué sería de su familia en aquella realidad cuando él volviera a la que le correspondía.

Pero a quién quería engañar...

Sus propios pensamientos le estaban tratando de manipular. La voz de la conciencia le decía una y otra vez que debía volver, que no podía dejar tirados a todos los que conocía sólo porque tuviera miedo. Pero por otro lado quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que pertenecía a la realidad que ahora disfrutaba.

Bebió un sorbo de una botellita de agua que había comprado en un kiosco del parque al que habían ido y siguió pensando mientras su hermana se juntaba con unos niños que conocía.

Empezaron a jugar a un juego de velocidad y destreza que Harry no había visto nunca, pero que encontró emocionante. Un par de niños se colocaban a unos metros de distancia y permanecían inmóviles como postes mientras otro corría de uno a otro atándoles y desatándoles un pañuelo o una chaqueta en brazos, cintura, piernas y cuello. El que primero lograba hacer el recorrido ganaba. Había tres parejas de niños poste mientras otros tres niños corrían. Cada juego iban rotando los que perdían y así jugaban todos. Kate se colocó en el punto intermedio de su pareja de niños poste esperando el pistoletazo de salida. Uno de los niños poste gritó "¡YA!" y los tres niños salieron disparados hacia el niño poste con el pañuelo anudado al cuello que les correspondía. Harry sonrió al ver que Kate lograba arañar una ligera ventaja a sus competidores. Tras un par de minutos de carreras y nudos Kate gritó de alegría y saltó sobre sí misma mientras sus compañeros le aclamaban.

Pero había un niño, uno de los que corrían, que no estaba de acuerdo. Harry, desde su posición podía oír perfectamente la discusión.

-¡Has hecho trampa!- decía el crío.- Atabas mal los nudos para ir más rápido.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo Kate ofendida.

-No es cierto, - dijo una niña poste de Kate.- mira.- Y enseñó la muñeca al niño. Harry supuso que tendría alguna marca del nudo.

-¿Ves?- dijo Kate.

-Por un nudo fuerte que hayas hecho no te creas que te vas a librar.

-¿Librarme de qué?- preguntó irónica la niña. Harry alzó una ceja sorprendido. Menuda hermanita valiente que tenía.- Te recuerdo que la última vez que intentaste pegarme acabaste recibiendo tú, Roger.

-¡Pero eso fue por que estaba enfermo!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Lo que pasa es que ese día no estaba el par de idiotas que tienes a tus espaldas, cobarde!

-¡A ELLA!- gritó el tal Roger. Antes de que pudiera levantarse del banco Harry vio cómo Kate era arrollada por los tres niños. Cuando llegó en dos zancadas la niña ya había dejado su marca en el labio de uno de ellos. Tiró del otro niño y a Roger le levantó en vilo. Cuando el muchacho se vio en el aire empezó a patalear y a soltar improperios a diestro y siniestro.

-Tranquilo, chaval.- dijo en tono de advertencia dejándole en el suelo. El chico le miró y luego miró a Kate.

-¿Ahora necesitas a tu hermano el pirado para que te ayude?

-No necesito a nadie para machacarte, Roger. ¡Y no es un pirado!

-Pronto nos veremos en el colegio, Kate y entonces verás.

-No me das ningún miedo.- dijo la niña peligrosamente.

El niño se alejó con sus dos amigotes, uno de ellos sangrando por el labio. Kate tenía la camiseta rota y rasguños por todas partes.

-Deberíamos ir a casa a curarte.- dijo Harry.

-No.- dijo Kate muy digna. Aún estaba muy alterada. Después de sacudirse la ropa y rehacerse la coleta miró a Harry suplicante.- Lo siento.

-¿Por?- dijo acercándole la botella de agua que la niña vació de un trago.

-Por lo que te ha llamado... Pirado.

-No te preocupes, Kate. Lo que diga ese chaval no me afecta en absoluto.

-Es un bruto y un zopenco.- dijo. Y sin más se dio la vuelta y fue a unirse a sus amigos que se habían sentado en el césped a jugar a las cartas que había traído uno de ellos. Harry volvió a su banco con una sonrisa en los labios. "Vaya... has actuado como un hermano", pensó. ¿Cómo podría asimilar todo lo que había pasado en su anterior vida cuando se adaptaba tan rápidamente y bien a esta otra?

Se le haría difícil volver a Hogwarts y a su vida de huérfano. Descubrió que realmente no quería volver aunque supiera que debía hacerlo. Meneó la cabeza. De todas formas si volviera no podría hacer mucho. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a Voldemort? No tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él. ¡Por favor! ¡Era un alumno de 5º! ¿Y eso del "poder que él no conoce"? Aún estaba esperando que apareciera. Y una cosa era cierta: como muggle ya podría esperar que no aparecería nunca.

Alguien le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Al volverse recibió el mayor puñetazo en la cara que jamás le habían dado. Aturdido, se levantó tambaleante tratando de recolocarse las gafas y ver a su agresor. A su espalda oyó que Kate gritaba su nombre asustada. Un chico de más o menos su edad vestido con una ropa que le venía al menos 20 tallas grande le miraba con verdadera rabia. Harry vio que estaba acompañado de otros 5 chicos de similares características y parecidos sentimientos. Harry pudo notar cómo la tensión aumentaba en aquel parque. Los niños que jugaban cerca se apartaron y hasta los adultos hicieron un sutil mutis. Pronto se había creado un área desierta a su alrededor.

-¿Tú has agarrado a mi hermano?- preguntó el chico que le había pegado.

-¿Primero pegas y después preguntas?- dijo Harry limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la nariz indignado.

El chico se acercó agresivamente seguido de su pandilla y Harry, sabiendo que su situación de desventaja numérica era terrible, retrocedió.

-No van a quedar de ti ni las sobras, tío.- dijo en un silbido. Y en un rápido movimiento el muchacho sacó una navaja. Harry miró la hoja con pánico. ¿Se podía saber por qué se encontraba en aquella situación tan absurda? A su espalda volvió a oír la voz de Kate y sus pasos corriendo hacia él.

-¡Kate vete a casa!- gritó sin perder de vista al chico de la navaja.

-No, Kate, quédate.- dijo el chico. Entonces hizo una señal a sus amigos y dos de ellos corrieron tras la niña.

-¡Ni se os ocurra tocarla!- gritó Harry haciendo como que iba detrás de los dos chicos. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el chico de la navaja se movía rápidamente hacia él. Por poco no esquiva el filo del cuchillo que iba directo a su estómago, aunque logró pegarle una patada que desestabilizó al chico y salió corriendo hacia la niña que apenas podía escapar de las largas zancadas de los dos muchachos. El chico del cuchillo soltó una maldición y fue tras él.

Al llegar a la altura de los dos matones de barrio pudo pegar a uno en la nuca y derribarlo mientras que empujaba al otro que no le había visto venir. El de la navaja le alcanzaría en un par de segundos, pero en ese tiempo Kate corrió hacia él y ambos se encontraron en un instante haciendo frente al chico armado mientras los otros dos se incorporaban aún aturdidos. Los otros miembros de la pandilla se acercaron. Harry y Kate retrocedieron un poco. La niña agarraba la camiseta de Harry con fuerza y jadeaba de miedo. El chico estaba a unos tres metros de ellos. Entonces, en hábiles y rapidísimos movimientos cogió la navaja por la hoja y la lanzó contra Harry.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Quizá fuera por la tensión del momento, pero sólo cuando pasaron unos minutos después y llegaban corriendo al portal de su casa, Harry pudo hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-¿¡Cómo lo has hecho, Harry!?- exclamaba Kate asustada mientras esperaban que llegara el ascensor.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Es imposible que...

-¡Ya lo sé, Kate, por favor, cálmate!- pidió Harry aturdido y tratando de pensar. La niña lo miró angustiada cuando entraban en el ascensor. Harry pulsó el botón del 6º mientras trataba de tranquilizar su corazón.- No les digas nada de esto a los papás, ¿me has entendido?

-¿Qué? Pero Harry, por el amor de Dios, ¡la navaja se ha quedado parada en el aire frente a ti! ¿Cómo quieres que...?

-Simplemente no digas nada.

Kate se quedó callada. En ese momento llegaban a su piso. Entraron en casa ignorando la imagen que el espejo del recibidor les ofrecía de ellos mismos. Ambos estaban magullados y sucios, especialmente Kate, y los dos tenían expresiones de miedo y sorpresa, más miedo en Kate y más sorpresa en Harry, pero el conjunto general era bastante lamentable...

-Harry...- aventuró la niña tímidamente. Al ver que Harry no decía nada continuó.- ¿No crees que...? Bueno... es que... se parece mucho a aquel cuento que me contaste el otro día.

Harry no contestó. Sí. Se parecía mucho a su vida anterior. De hecho lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que en contra de lo que creía, en ese mundo no era un chico muggle normal. Seguía siendo Harry Potter, un mago en periodo de aprendizaje con tendencia a hacer magia sin querer en los momentos más oportunos.

-Sí Kate.

-¿Pero no era todo una fantasía?- preguntó Kate asustada.- ¿No te lo habías inventado todo? Por eso estuviste tantos años en el hospital, Harry. Si todo fuera verdad...

-No, no puede ser verdad, Kate.- dijo Harry, que no entendía absolutamente nada.- En mi fantasía papá y mamá habían muerto y tú ni siquiera existías.

-¡Pero has parado esa navaja, Harry! ¿Cómo lo habrías hecho si no es con magia?

Harry no pudo contestar. Todo era demasiado complicado. ¿Cómo era posible que él siguiera siendo un mago cuando todo lo demás era diferente? Podía haber sido un accidente, una especie de espasmo residual de su magia pasada. Rápidamente fue hacia la cocina y cogió un vaso de cristal. Desde hacía años podía hacer explotar los vasos a voluntad con sólo concentrarse un poco. Dejó le vaso en la encimera y le dijo a la perpleja Kate que se apartara.

¡CRASH!

-Vale.- dijo en voz baja.- Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba.

-Harry, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?- dijo Kate repentinamente feliz. Harry la miró.- No estás loco. Nunca lo has estado.

En ese instante oyeron abrirse la puerta principal. Ambos hermanos se miraron perplejos y salieron corriendo a ver. Era pronto para que cualquiera de sus padres volviera del trabajo.

-¡Harry!- dijo su padre al verlos.- Tenemos que irnos ya.

-¿Adónde?- preguntaron los dos hermanos.

-No hay tiempo. Te lo explicaré por el camino.

Así que siguieron a su padre hasta un coche que no reconocieron y en un momento ya estaban en marcha.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Harry.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento, hijo. Lo siento tanto...- decía James mirando de cuando en cuando a Harry con gesto compungido. Entonces al fondo de la calle vieron acercarse a toda velocidad un coche de policía.- ¡Agáchate Harry!

Harry obedeció inmediatamente. Vio brillar las luces y la sirena y sólo cuando su padre se lo dijo se incorporó.

-¿Venían a por mí?- preguntó confuso.

-Sí.- James esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.- Has montado un buen espectáculo en el parque.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Kate adelantándose al propio Harry.

-En mi trabajo estoy en contacto permanente con la policía.- explicó James.- Hace unos 3 cuartos de hora se empezó a recibir llamadas sobre disturbios en el parque Wells, que queda tan cerca de casa. Por curiosidad le pregunté a un compañero y me dijo que los primeros avisos habían sido por una pelea entre adolescentes. Entonces el tipo que me iba a descodificar la página que me dejaste me dio lo que había descubierto.- James hizo una pausa y miró fugazmente a Harry.- Entonces los avisos de la pelea cambiaron. Ahora al parecer había ocurrido algo muy extraño. Uno de los chicos había parado una navaja en pleno vuelo sin tocarla. Después de leer la página descodificada supe inmediatamente que eras tú y vine aquí enseguida.

-¿Qué decía esa página?- preguntó Harry.

-A eso vamos. Para que la leas tú mismo. Además, allí estarás a salvo.

-Vaya Harry.- dijo Kate desde el asiento trasero.- Eres un fugitivo.

Unos diez minutos después llegaron a las puertas de un edificio grande de aspecto institucional. James metió el coche en un aparcamiento subterráneo y antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada al edificio se paró en seco y agarró a Harry de los hombros.

-Harry, antes de que leas nada sólo quiero que sepas que te queremos, que siempre lo hemos hecho y que... elijas lo que elijas no te dejaremos de querer.

Harry le miró. Aunque prácticamente eran de la misma altura aún tenía que levantar algo la mirada. Aún no había leído la página, pero había algo que se imaginaba que pondría: Harry tenía algún tipo de poder. ¿Cómo si no explicar la "naturalidad" de su padre al comentar lo que había ocurrido en el parque? Asintió y subieron por las escaleras hasta el hall donde cogieron un ascensor atestado. Todos se giraban a ver a los dos muchachos heridos y sucios. En unos momentos llegaron a la planta que les correspondía y James agarró de la mano a Kate mientras Harry les seguía de cerca.

-He llamado a vuestra madre.- informó James.- Estará aquí en un rato.

Entonces llegaron a una puerta grande sin ningún cartel o distintivo. James la abrió sin dudar y entraron en una sala grande llena de cubículos en los que los funcionarios hacían su trabajo. Siguieron caminando hasta una de las puertas que se abrían a la derecha y entraron. Un hombre joven, de apenas 30 años tecleaba frenético un teclado. Al entrar ellos giró la cabeza. Era castaño claro y tenía unas gafitas que se le caían a la parte baja de la nariz con lo que le daba un aspecto de abuelito extremadamente joven.

-Hola James. ¿Éste es Harry?

-Sí. Harry, Kate, éste es Michael. Es quien ha descodificado la página.

-Oye, Harry.- preguntó Michael directamente al muchacho.- ¿Dónde encontraste esa página?

-En Google.

-...- Michael se quedó mirándole como si le hubieran hablado en arameo.- Bromeas.

-No.

Michael se dio la vuelta y abrió la página del buscador en su ordenador.

-¿Qué pusiste?

-Mi nombre.

Efectivamente aparecieron todas las entradas de psiquiatría, noticias y páginas de medicina que Harry había visto.

-¿Recuerdas el número de entrada?- preguntó Michael. Harry pensó un momento.

-En torno a la 750 o así.

Un momento después Michael emitió un leve gruñido. Después tecleó algo y volvió a gruñir. Optó por introducir un CD y ejecutó un programa. Al cabo de un minuto gruñó de nuevo y se volvió hacia ellos.

-Nada. La página ha desaparecido. Me lo figuraba.- Michael se quedó mirando a Harry.- ¿Es cierto lo que decía la poli? ¿Paraste en seco la navaja en el aire?

-¡Sí, yo lo vi!- dijo Kate.

-Michael,- dijo James con un deje de impaciencia que Harry agradeció.- enséñale la página.


	8. Nephlim

¡¡¡Hola!!!

**Eva Vidal: **Jajaja, ¡tranquila Eva, por Dios! (Lamia coge a Eva por la pechera y le da dos bofetones: ¡plas. plas!) No te preocupes mujer, y sobre todo no pierdas el aliento, no te hiperventiles y, ante todo, no te desmayes, que si no no podrás leer los.... ¡tacháaaaaan! ¡3 capítulos que voy a poner hoy! Todos seguidos, para que veas. (Es que me voy este finde y hasta el miércoles no volveré a tener Internet y tengo que compensaros). Así que no sufras, cielo.

**Miranda Evans:** No es mala onda, cariño, es estrategia ;) . Si termino así los capítulos os tengo aún más enganchadas (jur jur jur... risa maligna). De algo me tenían que servir 4 años estudiando cómo manipular a la gente, ¿no?... Naaaaaaaaaah, es coña. ¡Es que así molan más los capítulos y le da emoción! ¿O no?

**Member-phoenix: **Y sus deseos son órdenes para mí. ¡Gracias por leerme! Un besote!!

**Lady Kenobi:** ¡Buenas, señora de Obi Wan! Tu no te preocupes que hoy te enteras de lo que dice la dichosa paginita. ¡Un besote wapa!

**Chibi-Kaise:** ¡¡¡Hola a tí también!!! Jo, gracias... me sonrojo con esas cosas que me dices... jiji. Bueno no te preocupes por las actulizaciones. Esta la actualizo todos los días ... (... que tengo acceso a Internet, claro) y los findes sesión doble (como en el cine ;D), así que no te preocupes. ¡Muchas gracias y un besazo!

**Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta: **Jo tía... qué nick más chulo.XD A mi también me encanta Vegeta!! ¡Sobre todo en los cómics de Dragon Fall! (Lamia se parte con sólo recordarlos y cuando se calma os los recomienda) Ejem... bueno, que se me va la pinza. ¡Gracias! Y aquí tienes la "mega actualización" de la semana. ¡Un besazo!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAP 8: NEPHLIM**

"_Detente y descansa aquí viajero,_

_no luches, no escapes, no huyas,_

_pues aunque tus pies sean tan ligeros_

_el corazón lo llevas cargado de hulla"._

_Romance campesino. _Cultura popular austríaca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Michael arrancó a duras penas sus ojos de Harry y cambió el CD del lector. En seguida se abrió una página web muy simple. El informático le cedió el asiento a Harry que se sentó y agarró el ratón.

Tras los primeros momentos descubrió que más que una página web era una página de archivos y documentos organizada en formato web para facilitar su navegación. Había tablas médicas suyas desde antes de que naciera y una especie de diario. Mientras lo leía se fue dando cuenta de lo que había sido su existencia en aquella realidad.

Antes de que fuera siquiera concebido sus padres ya habían sido elegidos por un grupo de científicos de los cuales no aparecía absolutamente nada. Vigilaron a la pareja y esperaban que la mujer se quedara embarazada. En cuanto lo hizo crearon una red que se mantendría cerca de la pequeña familia durante todo el experimento. Así pues modificaron los staffs de los centros médicos para que todos los médicos que le tocaran estuvieran relacionados con ellos. Ellos controlaban el embarazo y al feto nonato. De manera implícita existía una especie de "super jefe" del cual había partido todo. Recibían órdenes directas de él y al parecer había financiado todo el proyecto.

Una vez nació, el bebé, es decir, Harry, parecía totalmente sano. Había breves referencias a que hasta que no cumpliera los primeros meses no sabrían si sus teorías eran correctas. ¿Qué teorías? Luego lo buscaría. El diario continuaba narrando el desarrollo normal de un recién nacido en sus primeras semanas. Cuando dejaron de tener un contacto directo con el bebé en el hospital comenzaron a desplegar toda la red que tenían organizada para no perderle de vista ni un instante. Poco antes de nacer Harry, habían llegado vecinos nuevos al edificio, unos vecinos de edad similar a la de sus padres y con muchas ganas de hacerse amigos suyos. Fueron ellos los que enviaban informes casi diarios de la vida diaria de los Potter. Pero el niño seguía pareciendo un crío normal.

Pero cuando Harry tenía 6 meses empezaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas. Las cosas cambiaban de sitio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; de repente el niño estaba encima de un mueble jugando con cualquier cosa o descubrían al pequeño con un osito del tamaño de una bañera que nunca habían comprado y que se parecía a uno más pequeño del que sus padres sí tenían recuerdo. Harry leyó las anotaciones sobre sus padres: "Elementos inestables", "empiezan a saber demasiado", "los Proud no son capaces de controlar sus inquietudes", "necesaria neutralización". En ese momento apareció la figura del super jefe misterioso que ofreció una solución. Y funcionó. Al parecer sus padres empezaron a pasar por alto todo lo que el bebé hacía.

Hasta Octubre de 1981, cuando estuvo muy enfermo y tuvieron que ingresarle de urgencia. Una fuerte fiebre tenía al niño medio inconsciente. "Le ha aparecido una especie de marca en forma de rayo en la frente, pero a medida que pasan las horas va remitiendo". Al día siguiente estaba perfectamente sano y volvió con sus padres.

Entonces empezaron las notas sobre los misteriosos momentos de ausencia en el que el crío se sumía cada vez más a menudo. Solían durar poco, aunque cada vez más preocupaba más a sus padres. Empezaron a llevarle al médico. No supieron verle nada aparte de una evidente indiferencia por lo que ocurría a su alrededor en determinados momentos. _"Parece estar en dos lugares a la vez"_, ponía en una nota de cuando tenía 3 años. Los acontecimientos extraños seguían sucediéndose cada vez más espaciados, sólo cuando se veía embargado por alguna emoción fuerte. Pero sus ausencias preocupaban a sus padres.

Unos meses después murió la abuela materna de Harry y sus padres tuvieron que dejarle en casa de sus tíos. Los fenómenos se multiplicaron hasta el infinito. El niño, de 4 años, empezó a ser un peligro para los que estaban a su alrededor. Forraron la casa de Oxford de los Dursley de cámaras y micrófonos para vigilar al niño. Los tíos, por su parte, le trataron con desprecio desde que llegó y el niño lo notó. Su desesperación por volver con sus padres desató la sucesión e fenómenos. Tiraba muebles y provocaba cortocircuitos e incluso llegó a tirar a su tío Vernon por la ventana de la cocina. Los científicos y la gente que le vigilaba vivieron aquel mes con mucha tensión. No podían "neutralizar" a los Dursley como habían hecho con sus padres pues al parecer el "super jefe" había desaparecido y sus esfuerzos se centraban en hacer que todo lo que pasara en aquella casa no saliera de allí.

Meses después las ausencias empezaron a ser tan evidentes que los padres buscaron ayuda psicológica con pedagogos y psicólogos infantiles. Ninguno supo darles una explicación o una solución. Mientras, la gente que le vigilaba se preguntaba lo mismo, el por qué de esas ausencias. Parecían esperar que el niño tuviese esos poderes extraños, pero no habían contado con sus ausencias. A los 6 años apenas estaba consciente algunas horas al día. Cuando tenía 8 años ya estaba prácticamente ido. No respondía a nada. Apenas comía y podía estar mirando al vacío, sin moverse, durante horas. Cuando ocasionalmente volvía a la vida, parecía como si un velo le cubriera los ojos, como si no estuviera realmente despierto. A los 11 años dejó de responder a cualquier estímulo y cayó en un sueño profundo del que no despertaría hasta los 16.

Harry abrió otro apartado de la página. Parecían informes puntuales de diferentes momentos de su vida. En otro estaba lo que él buscaba.

"_Diferentes leyendas de diferentes zonas del mundo hablan de los Nephlim. Las distintas culturas los describen de diversas maneras, pero se caracterizan por tener habilidades y dotes extraordinarias. Aunque son humanos de nacimiento son seres capaces de evolucionar dentro de sí mismos para adaptarse a un mayor desarrollo de esas dotes. Podría llamárseles "canalizadores" de poder. No sabemos qué poder es el de los Nephlim aunque sí podemos saber quién lo es o dónde se encuentran. Debido a que son como fuentes de energía son fácilmente localizables con un dispositivo X-2 presente en todos los telescopios estelares. Una observación del planeta por un grupo de estos telescopios ha detectado una leve fuente de energía del tipo de los Nephlim en la zona sur de Inglaterra. Se ha realizado una búsqueda y para nuestra sorpresa hemos descubierto a una pareja joven. Éstos desprenden el tipo de energía de los Nephlim, pero no lo son. Mucho nos tememos que si alguna vez tienen un hijo éste llegue a ser un Nephlim."_

Harry se echó hacia atrás en el asiento tratando de procesar todo lo que había leído. Entonces apareció una duda en su cabeza: ¿Él era un Nephlim? ¿Qué querían exactamente de él?

Volvió a coger el ratón y se metió en otro apartado. Las actualizaciones se remontaban a hacía más de 3 años. Al parecer habían estado planteando hipótesis sobre sus ausencias desde que le ingresaron en el Psiquiátrico San Pablo, pero sólo hasta entonces no habían llegado a una conclusión viable. Harry se dio cuenta de que recibieron ayuda nuevamente desde alguna parte. _"Nos han señalado la existencia de ciertas leyendas relacionadas indirectamente con los Nephlim. Al parecer, una de sus habilidades es traspasar las barreras de la realidad. Aún no sabemos a qué se refiere, pero sobre esta pista seguiremos trabajando"_. Y lo hicieron. Harry vio una sucesión de enlaces a los diferentes fragmentos de su vida en Hogwarts que había revelado entre sueños. Las descripciones se hacían cada vez más completas a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Harry leyó sombrío las últimas en las que al parecer había escrito por toda la habitación del hospital los versos de la profecía. Había varias fotografías. Se estremeció.

Efectivamente aquello que murmuraba entre sueños eran las vivencias de parte de su espíritu en el mundo de Hogwarts. Siempre había estado como ausente en esta realidad porque estaba viviendo 2 vidas. Pero entonces... ¿es que las dos realidades existían? Se levantó del asiento. Su padre, Kate y Michael le miraban sin decir nada. No sabía qué decir ni cómo tomárselo.

-Nunca has estado loco, Harry.- musitó James.- Lo siento muchísimo.

-Fuisteis manipulados, papá. No te preocupes.- logró decir Harry saliendo de su estupor. Se volvió a Michael.- ¿No dice en ningún lugar por qué querían encontrar a esos Nephlim?

-No.- respondió Michael.- Y tampoco hay nada sobre esa fuente de información tan sospechosa que has señalado antes. Ya me fijé yo cuando lo leí y lo he releído al menos 4 veces. Sólo aparece al principio cuando comienza la búsqueda, el que da la información básica, neutraliza a tus padres y el que saca del atolladero a esta gente cada vez que se atascan.

Hubo un momento en el que todos parecieron reflexionar sobre ello. Era el "super jefe" que nunca aparecía como tal, pero cuya presencia se intuía detrás de cada decisión con respecto a él. La actitud prudente con sus poderes, la intención perenne de aquella gente de tratar de conocer más acerca de sus poderes y del mundo paralelo en el que vivía su consciencia, el temor oculto de que despertara y se les fuera de las manos. Bueno, lo había hecho.

Pensaba todo esto mientras miraba por la ventana a los coches que pasaban por la amplia avenida arbolada. Era gente normal que probablemente vivía su vida igual aquí que en otras realidades. Quizá la diferencia entre este mundo y el que recordaba como el suyo fuera la existencia o no de los magos. Sus padres fueron magos, pero en esta realidad no. Quizá la energía que desprendían fuera algo parecido a la magia, pero que no lo era. Meneó la cabeza confundido. ¿Cómo podría asimilar nada de su vida anterior con un nuevo enigma en esta otra delante de sus ojos?

-Las dos realidades existen entonces.- dijo en voz alta más para sí mismo que para los que estaban con él.- hay que averiguar quienes son los que han hecho esta página y sobre todo quién está detrás y saber por qué buscaban a esos Nephlim.

-Harry.- dijo James.- ¿Es cierto lo que dice ese informe?

-Me temo que no lo entiendo del todo, pero algunas cosas sí son verdad. Créeme, lo he sabido esta mañana cuando lo de la navaja. Cuando llegué a casa quise hacer una comprobación... y vi que no era tan muggle como yo pensaba.

-¿Muggle?

-Gente no mágica.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes poderes mágicos?- dijo Michael.

-Sí, pero sin mi varita... sólo puedo hacer cosas estúpidas como reventar vasos.

-Puede que lo único que necesites es aprender a usar tus poderes sin la varita.- sugirió Kate con inocencia. Harry la miró. ¿Magia sin varita? No creía que fuera posible con hechizos más complejos, aunque supo que debería intentarlo. En aquel mundo no era un mago, sino un Nephlim. Quizá ellos sí pudieran hacerlo. En su realidad sólo había visto a Dumbledore hacer magia sin varita cuando con un gesto cambiaba la decoración del Gran Salón o miraba a través de la capa invisible... La magia sin varita era para magos muy adiestrados y poderosos, pero...

-Aquí la magia es diferente.- dijo.- Es más física. Se siente. Allí simplemente surge tras una orden y la varita lo canaliza. Desde esta mañana la siento por todo el cuerpo.

-Intenta hacer algo.- sugirió Michael emocionado. James le miró reprobador.

-Mi hijo no es un mono de feria, Mike.

-No, no importa.- terció Harry.- Aunque no sé yo si funcionará.

Su objetivo era hacer levitar un cuaderno que estaba en la mesa. Recordaba las palabras del hechizo que había aprendido hacía tanto tiempo, pero sin varita carecían de sentido. Aun así, acostumbrado a pronunciarlas murmuró:

-Wingardium Leviosa.

No ocurrió nada. La magia seguía revolviéndose suavemente en su interior, dándole un calor acogedor y cómodo. Se lo imaginaba. La magia de aquel mundo no funcionaba igual. Aunque el vaso había estallado. Quizás sólo tenía que concentrarse. Lo hizo... y el cuaderno empezó a flotar. Escuchó las exclamaciones de asombro de su padre, su hermana y el informático.

-¿Esto es lo que podías hacer en tu otra realidad, hijo?

-No, papá.- dijo Kate, que había escuchado el relato de la vida de Harry de labios del propio Harry.- Podía hacer muchas más cosas.

Sólo para probar hasta dónde llegaba empezó a convertir el cuaderno en diferentes objetos, luego en plantas, después en animales, todo sin dejar de estar suspendido en el aire y a gran velocidad. Satisfecho volvió a dejar al cuaderno en su forma original en la mesa. Se volvió hacia sus tres acompañantes que le miraban con pavor.

-Lo siento.

-¿Todo eso podías hacer en tu otra realidad?- preguntó esta vez Kate.

-No, aquí puedo hacer más.

Unos minutos después llegó Lily. James le contó todo lo sucedido y Harry le hizo una pequeña demostración de que todo era verdad. Cuando terminaron Lily se volvió a su hijo y le preguntó:

-¿Te irás?

-Sí. Tengo que hacerlo. Pero ahora no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó su madre tratando que no se le notara la angustia.

-Mi vida allí era terrible. He... vivido cosas que... bueno, ya las sabéis.- dijo señalando con un gesto el ordenador y la pantalla en la que los archivos seguían abiertos. Respiró hondo.- Creo que desperté porque quise huir de allí. Mientras no lo supere y asuma mi... destino, no podré volver.

Lily dejó escapar una lágrima y le abrazó.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Elijas lo que elijas te querremos.- eran las mismas palabras que había dicho su padre y le miró apenado.

-Tiene sentido.- dijo Michael desde un rincón. Madre e hijo se separaron y le miraron sorprendidos.- Al fin y al cabo eres un Nephlim.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó James.

-Bueno, puedes ir a diferentes mundos, visitar diferentes realidades, ¿no?

-No de manera voluntaria, ya lo ves.

-Bueno, pero puedes hacerlo. Aquí estás, ¿no? Ese "super jefe" parece saber todo lo referente a los Nephlim. Quizá te quiera utilizar para algo.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Harry. Michael se encogió de hombros.

-De todas formas no puede ser.- dijo Lily.- ¿Por qué alguien que sabe todo acerca de los Nephlim monta un aparato tan grande para estudiarle?

-O vigilarle, Lily.- dijo James.

-Lo curioso es que dé señales de vida tan de cuando en cuando.- observó Michael.- Incluso deja que su gente esté años perdida en un problema. Es como si se le olvidara o... no sé...

-O no estuviera aquí siempre.- dijo Harry palideciendo ligeramente.

-¿Cómo "aquí"?- preguntó su padre creyendo captarle.

-Alguien que pueda saltar realidades como yo. Otro Nephlim. Encajaría. Lo sabe todo acerca de ellos porque él mismo es uno de ellos y se ausenta durante largos periodos de tiempo.

Comieron en el despacho. Mientras Harry masticaba su hamburguesa miraba a su familia. Por que realmente _eran_ su familia. Existían. No era una creación de su mente ni un sueño. Durante todos aquellos años había tenido una familia que le había velado mientras él crecía creyendo que era huérfano. Y su hermana Kate...

-¡Kate!- dijo de pronto asustando a la niña que pegó un brinco y casi derrama la inestable hamburguesa.

-¡Qué!- dijo alterada. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-Tú deberías ser como yo. Al fin y al cabo papá y mamá fueron localizados por emitir esa energía, ¿no? Tú también deberías poder hacer magia.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer esas cosas que tú haces.

-Quizá es que no sabes. Ven.- dijo limpiándose las manos con una servilleta de papel.- Mira ese vaso de agua.

La niña se acercó a Harry y se colocó delante de él mirando a la mesa donde estaban todos comiendo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Concéntrate en el agua y ordénala que hierva. Pero en tu cabeza, ¿entendido? Prueba.

Kate miró al agua no muy convencida. Buscando apoyo alargó la mano hacia atrás hasta coger la mano de Harry y fijó su mirada en el agua. Nada ocurrió. Harry podía notar la pequeña cantidad de energía mágica que fluía dentro e ella, pero no era suficiente como para ser proyectada. Como sus padres, sólo era portadora. Harry apretó la mano de la niña.

-Lo siento.- dijo la pequeña.

-No pasa nada.- contestó Harry. Kate le miró.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No quiero que te vayas. Eres un buen hermano. Cuidaste de mí. En el colegio siempre me quieren pegar y yo me defiendo, pero siempre me dejan sola.

Harry sonrió y la niña le abrazó. A él le encantaba tener una hermana. Y unos padres que le querían y le ayudaban. Tuvo un acceso de pánico al pensar en su vida anterior. No sabía nada de lo que ocurría con sus amigos y si Voldemort había hecho algún movimiento... un momento.

-¿Cuándo fue más o menos la última aparición del "super jefe"?- preguntó repentinamente.

-Hará... sí, un año y pico. A finales de Junio del año pasado.- respondió Michael revisando unas notas que había ido tomando a lo largo de toda la mañana.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- dijo Harry.- El otro Nephlim es Voldemort.


	9. Potter & Potter, Investigaciones

**CAP 9: POTTER & POTTER INVESTIGACIONES**

"_La única ventaja que tiene el encontrar tu camino en la vida es que lo haces sin darte cuenta."_

_Las flores del mañana. _Vincent Ribaud.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿Y quién va a ser si no?- decía Harry nervioso andando de un lado a otro de la habitación.- ¡Pues como siempre!

-¿Voldemort?- dijo su madre.- ¿No es ese mago tan terrible de...?

-Sí. Es ese. Pero ese al parecer sí que puede moverse a voluntad entre las realidades.

-¿Entonces por qué no ha venido al ver que habías despertado?- preguntó Michael.

-Puede haber infinitas realidades o unas pocas, así que quizá aún no se haya pasado por aquí. Además en la realidad de la que vengo tiene muchas cosas que hacer. A menos que se entere de que estoy en algún lugar en coma no creo que se le ocurra venir a buscarme aquí. Supongo que Dumbledore me habrá llevado a Hogwarts. Sería lo más razonable.

-O sea que podría matarte en esa realidad.- dijo Lily palideciendo.

-Supongo que sí. Mataría mi cuerpo... y...

-No podrías volver.- finalizó James.

-Eso complicaría mucho las cosas allí.- comentó Harry pensando en las consecuencias.-Pero podemos tratar de encontrarlo aquí. Papá, ¿podrías buscar a una persona?

-Sí. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Tom Riddle.

James asintió y salió del despacho. Todo empezaba a encajar como un rompecabezas.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es él, Harry?- preguntó Lily.- Si fuera él, te hubiera matado cuando tuvo oportunidad hace mucho tiempo.

-Quizá Michael tuviera razón y me quisiera utilizar para algo. No sería la primera vez.- añadió sombrío.- Lo que no puedo imaginarme es para qué.

Tratando de buscar una respuesta se encontró pensando en su conversación onírica con su propio subconsciente. Debía asimilar la profecía y lo que conllevaba para volver a su mundo. Quizá cuando lo hiciera también pudiera ir de una realidad a otra. Voldemort podía y le tenía perfectamente localizado en la realidad en la que estaba. Pero claro, había despertado y había descubierto sus poderes. Quizá ahora sí pudiera hacerle frente... siempre y cuando no encontrara su cuerpo en Hogwarts (o en donde estuviera). Entonces podría hacer lo que quisiera en su mundo con la profecía cumplida. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer desde aquí? ¿Encontraría a Riddle vivo y consciente o un cuerpo dormido? ¿Qué harían? ¿Luchar y matarse en este mundo? Lo último que quería era que su familia sufriera algún riesgo.

¿Por qué nunca llegó a morir Voldemort cuando la maldición mortal que le lanzó de niño rebotó contra él? Por que aunque su cuerpo desapareciera, su mente, unida a tantos cuerpos, consiguió de alguna manera agarrarse a la vida que los sostenía. Deseó poder visitar sus otras vidas y saber cómo eran. Al otro lado de la ventana empezaba a anochecer.

Supo que era Voldemort cuando Michael le dijo que la última visita fue hacía un año. Cuadraba. Fue cuando Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo. Una vez había recuperado su cuerpo podría volver a empezar su tarea. Por eso dejó de prestar atención a las realidades alternativas, y más aún una en la que Harry estaba en coma en un hospital. Volvió a preguntarse por sus otros cuerpos en las demás realidades, esta vez con cierta inquietud.

Lily estaba agobiada de estar encerrada y Kate se empezaba a poner un tanto insoportable porque no hacía más que abrir y cerrar los cajones y a toquetear todo. Michael, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, debía trabajar en otros asuntos así que estuvo bastante atareado. Harry mientras, pensaba y pensaba, pero cuando Lily declaró que no aguantaba más, el muchacho no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-Voy a buscar a vuestro padre y le voy a decir que salimos a cenar.

15 minutos después volvieron los dos muy contentos.

-Hijo, menudo elemento es ese hombre.- dijo James dándole una carpeta bastante llena.- El tal Tom Ryddle es un tipo de cuidado. Está montado en el dólar y se le ha relacionado con varios casos de imprudencia médica y experimentación ilegal. Financiaba varios grupos de científicos un tanto amorales. La verdad es que en ocasiones estaba relacionado con gobiernos de países importantes. Iba y venía. No tiene residencia fija. Simplemente un abogado y una fortuna en propiedades y diversas cuentas en paraísos fiscales. Tiene un gran historial en fraude financiero... aunque me da la impresión, por lo que he leído, que más que él fue su abogado, pero bueno. Además tiene grandes contactos en las altas esferas políticas de media Europa y...-James cargó de intención ese último "y".- en los ámbitos científico y tecnológico es un mito. Dona inmensas sumas para la construcción de satélites y telescopios.

-Todos con dispositivos X-2.- finalizó Harry.- Aun así no me puedo imaginar para qué me necesita vivo. Aquí también tengo magia y puedo enfrentarme a él.

-Quizá no te cueste mucho. Tiene 67 años.

-Creedme. Se conserva estupendamente.- dijo Harry.- ¿Se sabe dónde está?

-Paradero desconocido.

-Ya, bueno. Me pregunto si podríamos llamarle desde aquí. ¿Dónde está su abogado?

Su madre casi les pega cuando padre e hijo se miraron y en un instante de comprensión tácita su padre sacó las llaves del coche y se dirigieron a la puerta. "¡Pero qué pretendéis! Si llamáis a ese hombre a esta realidad estaréis en peligro." Y tenía razón, pero cuando cerró la puerta del coche y su padre arrancó el motor supo que, allá donde fuera, el peligro iría junto a él. No podía huir ni de su magia, ni de Voldemort. Si le dejaba rondar libremente por el mundo de Hogwarts todos sus amigos estarían en peligro inminente.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?- le preguntó a su padre.

-Es arriesgado.- valoró James.- Si lograra encontrarte en la otra realidad y te matara no podrías volver y cumplir esa profecía. Él ganaría. Pero estamos suponiendo que no sabe que estás aquí así que de momento estás a salvo. Si le llamas sabrá que tiene que buscar un muchacho dormido e indefenso.

-Eso había pensado.- asintió Harry.- Pero todos mis amigos están en peligro. No puedo dejarles así de tirados.

-¿Has intentado volver a tu mundo?- Harry miró a su padre.- No es que éste no lo sea, ya sabes que somos tus padres estés donde estés, pero...

-No. No sabría cómo hacerlo.- Harry sentía la necesidad de explicarse.- Todos son mi mundo en cierta forma, papá y ninguno lo es del todo. No podría vivir toda mi vida en aquella realidad sabiendo que tengo unos padres en otra parte, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a todos los que han sido mi familia durante estos años.

-Vendrás de visita, entonces.- dijo James sonriendo.- Bien, aquí es.

Era una calle amplia, limpia, llena de tiendas de marca y gente bien vestida. Delante de ellos se alzaba un edificio de oficinas. Entraron y el portero les preguntó adónde iban.

-Querríamos ver al señor Robert J. Burton, abogado, despacho 748.- dijo su padre.

-¿Tienen cita con él? Es un poco tarde.

-Soy el Capitán James Potter, de la EUROPOL, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas. Por favor, ábranos la puerta.- dijo mientras le mostraba la identificación. El portero miró con suspicacia a Harry, pero les dejó pasar. Cuando estuvieron en el ascensor James le preguntó a Harry.- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Realmente nada.- dijo el muchacho con sinceridad.- Ya veremos.

James le miró y se encogió de hombros. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso buscaron el despacho 48. Llamaron, pero no contestaba nadie.

-No podemos entrar sin una orden judicial.- dijo James con expresión abatida.

Harry puso su mano en el picaporte y se concentró.

¡Clic!

La puerta se abrió limpiamente ante sus ojos.

-Hijo, tienes un peligro...

-Vamos, papá, ¿qué ha pasado con tu sentido de la aventura?

-Se te apacigua bastante cuando tienes mujer e hijos.- dijo James defensivamente.- Busca en aquel archivador anda.

Padre e hijo empezaron a revolver todo buscando algo interesante. Robert Burton llevaba los asuntos de mucha más gente además de Tom Riddle. Tras 3 horas de búsqueda no encontraron nada. En cambio el despacho estaba hecho un desastre.

-Bueno, hubiera sido demasiado fácil.- dijo Harry mientras que con un movimiento de la mano hacía que las cosas volvieran a su lugar. Su padre miraba todos los papeles y objetos volando a su alrededor con una expresión de estupor mal disimulado.

-Quizá Burton esté en su casa.- sugirió James.

-¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Y hasta en qué dedica el tiempo libre.- dijo jocoso James.- Te recuerdo que trabajo en la EUROPOL, chaval.

El muchacho sonrió y siguió a su padre hasta el coche. La verdad es que hacían un magnífico equipo. ¿Cómo podría volver algún día a su antiguo mundo cuando en éste tenía tantas cosas buenas? Al cabo de media hora llegaron a un lujoso barrio residencial lleno de casas de estilo victoriano y mansiones impresionantes. Poco después dieron con la casa, una casa adosada con pinta de ser enorme. Harry recordó la casa de los Black. Todas las casonas antiguas se parecían.

James fue hasta la puerta seguido de cerca por Harry. Llamaron y al cabo de unos momentos salió una sirvienta a abrir.

-Venimos a ver al señor Burton.

-El señor no está en estos momentos en casa. ¿De parte de quién?

-Capitán James Potter, EUROPOL.- La sirvienta se tensó un momento.

-Lo lamento, Capitán, pero como ya le he dicho, no está en casa.

-¿Podría decirme dónde está? Es muy importante.

-Me temo que...

-¿Quiénes son Penny?- dijo una voz femenina y arrastradamente snob por detrás de la puerta. Un instante después una mujer de unos 45 años, extremadamente delgada y vestida con un vestido terriblemente hortera apareció en su campo de visión. Al posar sus ojos en James sonrió coqueta. Harry miró a su padre que no se inmutó y trató de no sonreír.- Vaya, creo que no nos han presentado.

-Ciertamente, señora.- James sacó su identificación.- James Potter, Capitán de la Sección de Fraude Fiscal de la EUROPOL.- Harry alzó imperceptiblemente una ceja. Eso era mentira, su padre no trabajaba ahí, pero al ver cómo mostraba la identificación lo suficientemente deprisa como para que no lo leyeran no pudo evitar una sonrisa.- Buscamos a Robert Burton. Sólo queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

-En la EUROPOL cada vez los reclutan más jóvenes, ¿no?.- Harry pegó un respingo. No esperaba que se fijaran en él.- Cielos... son como dos gotas de agua. ¿Es su hijo, señor Potter?

-¿Sabe del paradero del señor Burton?- insistió James sin modificar su tono cortés ignorando el comentario de la mujer.

-Mi marido se ha ido una temporada.- dijo con desprecio.- Aunque supongo que para lo que vienen ustedes yo podría serles de utilidad. Pasen, por favor.

La casa era magnífica. Un lujo así sólo era comparable al Ministerio de Magia. Entonces lo empezó a notar. Era como una vibración que reverberaba en toda la casa. Se acercó a su padre.

-¿No lo notas?

-¿El qué?

-Señor Potter, pasen, por favor.- dijo la mujer.- ¿Estás aprendiendo el oficio de tu padre, jovencito?

-Eh... más o menos.

-¿Qué querrían tomar?

-Oh, no se moleste.- dijo James educadamente.

-Por favor, Capitán, insisto. Penny.- la sirvienta pareció salir de la nada.- Trae té para los señores y lo mío.- la sirvienta se marchó.- Bien, ¿qué preguntas quería hacerle a mi marido?

-Es sobre uno de sus clientes: Tom Riddle. ¿Sabe algo al respecto?

-¿Cómo saber algo de ese hombre aparte de que nadie sabe nada?- Penny llegó con té y un martini con aceituna para la mujer.- Mi marido lleva sus asuntos desde hace casi 20 años, pero nunca le he visto.

-Debo suponer que tampoco sabe dónde está el señor Ryddle.

-No. Hace años que no sabemos nada de él. Normalmente llegan sus instrucciones por correo aunque sé que se ha encontrado con mi marido en alguna ocasión.

-¿Le suena la palabra "Nephlim"?

-Sí.- la mujer dudó en continuar. Parecía como si no se atreviera a hablar sobre ello. Harry podía ver cómo una batalla silenciosa se libraba en su mente. Al final un rictus de odio le atravesó los finos labios maquillados y habló.- Se trata de la palabra clave de una organización a la que mi marido envía fondos del señor Riddle. No sé qué hacen ni de qué se trata, aunque es lo suficientemente ilegal como para tirar del carro a medio Parlamento.

-¿Sabría decirme algún nombre relacionado con esa organización?- preguntó James. Un nuevo brillo de maldad se asomó a los ojos de la Señora Burton.

-Por supuesto. ¿Quiere una lista?- la mujer llamó a Penny y le pidió papel y bolígrafo. Mientras escribía James preguntó.

-¿Conoce a alguien que tenga un trato, digamos, más cercano con el señor Riddle?

-Su hijo Baltasar.- dijo la mujer. Harry abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Voldemort tenía un hijo en aquella realidad? Recordó el rostro serpentino, la voz siseante, los ojos rojos y la mirada sibilina... ¿Qué mujer hubiera querido tener un hijo con él? Se estremeció.- Vive en Escocia, cerca de Glasgow, en una casa en las montañas. No se deja caer mucho por Londres, así que no le puedo decir mucho más. Tenga. Espero que le haya sido de utilidad, señor Potter. Puede contar con mi ayuda cuando precise.

-Desde luego. Muchas gracias, señora Burton.- dijo James ignorando el palpable coqueteo de la mujer.

De nuevo en el coche y de camino a la oficina central de la EUROPOL Harry rompió a reír.

-Se lo pienso decir a mamá.- dijo entre carcajadas.

-Ni se te ocurra.- dijo James arrancando el vehículo.- Tu madre debidamente motivada es una mujer peligrosa.

En la oficina Lily y Kate dormían abrazadas en un sofá con una pizza a medias en la mesa.

-¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?- preguntó Harry observándolas.- ¿Crees que podríamos volver a casa?

-No, sé un sitio mejor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Pum, pum, pum!

-Papá, no contesta nadie y llevamos llamando un buen rato. Igual ni está.- dijo Harry.

-Tú sigue pulsando el timbre.

Harry suspiró y mantuvo el botón apretado. Kate agarraba su mano y apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de Harry, medio dormida. Entonces oyeron unos gritos desde el interior.

-¡YA VA, YA VA! – la puerta fue abierta por un Sirius al que habían sacado de la cama.- La gente a estas horas suele dormir, ¿sabéis?

-Ya, sobre todo cuando se acuestan a las 4 de la tarde después de toda la noche, la mañana y media tarde estando de fiesta.- dijo James sarcástico mientras le apartaba de un empujón.- Necesito que nos acojas en tu humilde hogar, amigo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sirius en la voz preocupada que tanto conocía Harry.

-Es una larga historia.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Sirius acompañó a Lily y a Kate a una habitación para que la pequeña se acostara. Tras unos momentos ambos bajaron las escaleras.

-Prepararé café.- dijo Sirius al ver a James y fue directamente a la cocina. 10 minutos después salió con una bandeja, una gran cafetera y 4 tazas.- Bien, James. Cuéntame.

Y se lo contó todo. Harry apuntó algún que otro cometario e hizo la demostración mágica de rigor, ante la cual su padrino se levantó y se sirvió un whisky que deglutió de un trago.

-Vaya.- dijo al final.- Esto te hace pensar en lo relativo de la existencia humana y la fragilidad del espacio-tiempo.

-Quizá, pero no ahora, por favor.- dijo James frotándose los cansados ojos tras las gafas.- Me temo que no sabría decirte cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

-¿Serviría de algo que dijera que no me parece nada bien lo que estáis haciendo?- dijo Lily enfurruñada en un sofá especialmente mullido. Apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero era capaz de seguir la conversación.- Llamar a ese Riddle pondrá en peligro a Harry tanto en una realidad como en otra, ¿no lo veis?

-Sí, cariño.- dijo James cogiéndole de la mano.- Pero si la profecía es cierta, y últimamente todas las historias raras lo son, Harry debe volver a esa realidad y cumplirla porque si no, no sólo Harry podrá morir en esa realidad, sino mucha gente más además de darle a ese tipo la última excusa para hacer barbaridades aquí también. Y de momento éste es el único lugar desde el que podemos hacer algo.

-Sigue sin gustarme.

-A mi tampoco me gusta, mamá, pero no puedo evitarlo. Vaya a donde vaya siempre Voldemort estará un paso por delante de mi, acechando. Además, - Harry trató de sonreír.- estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. No sería la primera vez que tuviera que luchar para salvar la vida.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.- Cuéntalo, Harry.

-Que te lo cuente mañana Kate.- dijo James.- Por hoy es suficiente.

Harry bostezó tan fuerte que creyó que se le iba a romper la mandíbula. Se acurrucó en el sillón y se durmió pensando en Ron y Hermione y deseando que nada malo hubiera ocurrido.


	10. Un lugar

Bueno, chicas. Éste es el último capítulo de la "Gran Actualización". Quedan sólo 4 capítulos para acabar el fic así que pronto, muy pronto, sabremos lo que ocurrirá con Harry al final.

¡Gracias por seguirlo y hasta el próximo miércoles 27 de Octubre de 2004!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAP 10: UN LUGAR**

"_Había casas y se veía luz en las ventanas / pero en las calles no había nadie (...) /eché un vistazo por una ventana. / Había personas. / Pero eran como ellos. / (...) Y en todas las ciudades vi lo mismo. / En esta ciudad no hay nadie. / Por eso ya no salen a la calle... (...)"_

"_La ciudad sin gente". Nanase Ohkawa._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry podía ver cómo su padre se desesperaba por momentos. Buscara por donde buscara, todos los cabos que Ryddle dejaba llevaban a callejones sin salida. Las cuentas millonarias parecían no tener nada más en común que su titular y a veces ni eso. En muchas ocasiones eran empresas o filiales de filiales de empresas relacionadas con Ryddle. Con respecto a las propiedades pasaba lo mismo. Y lo que más había sorprendido a ambos: el supuesto hijo de Voldemort, Baltasar, no había puesto un dedo sobre la fortuna de su padre en su vida. Vivía sólo en una casa en las montañas de Escocia con un rebaño de cabras y 3 perros.

Cuando quisieron investigar sus relaciones con magnates, políticos y demás fauna tuvieron que hacerle mucho la pelota a Sirius:

-Vamos, Sirius.- decía James.- Sabes que nunca podría llegar tan lejos como tú.

-James, ¿tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?- decía Sirius una mañana en el desayuno. Aseado y vestido para ir a trabajar parecía otra persona. Tenía un alto cargo en el Ministerio de Defensa, algo de lo que no podía hablar en absoluto. James asintió. Sirius dejó la taza de café y enlazó las manos bajo su barbilla.- Si ese tío es tan importante estará muy bien cubierto y si todo lo que me has contado es cierto, estoy seguro de que si no quiere ser encontrado no lo será.

-¿Y eso cuándo ha sido un obstáculo?- preguntó James. Sirius sonrió.- Vale, ha sido un intento muy malo de manipulación, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sirius, es importante. Estamos hablando de Harry y del peligro que supone ese hombre para él.

Sirius pareció pensarlo un momento. Después asintió para sí y miró a Harry, que empezaba a quitar las cosas del desayuno de la mesa.

-Sí... podría funcionar.- dijo vagamente su padrino. Harry, con la leche en una mano y la mermelada en otra se quedó parado mirando a su padrino.

-¿El qué?- preguntó. James miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En que Harry es un fenómeno psiquiátrico. Ha salido completamente restablecido de un coma profundo provocado por una extraña variación de la esquizofrenia paranoide. Conozco a algunos de los nombres de la lista que te dio la señora Burton y quizá estarían muy interesados en echarle un vistazo.

-Sirius, ¿de qué serviría mostrarme como un mono de feria?- preguntó Harry reaccionando por fin y dejando la leche y la mermelada en la nevera.

-Qué poquita picardía, Harry.- dijo Sirius meneando la cabeza.- Si fuera yo directamente a preguntarles sobre Tom Riddle sería demasiado raro. Pero tú...

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo pregunte? "Hola, sé que pertenecen a una asociación ilegal financiada por Tom Riddle, ¿saben dónde está?"

-Oh, Harry, échale imaginación.- dijo Sirius meneando una mano y quitándole importancia.- Estate preparado. Quizá esta noche podamos empezar.

Y salió de la cocina. Oyeron cómo se despedía de Lily y Kate y se marchó. James suspiró y también se levantó y se fue. Cuando Kate entró a por unas galletas para el recreo (las clases habían empezado el día anterior) le dio un beso y se fue. Su madre se despidió de él desde la puerta. Ambas se fueron y le dejaron solo, con la cocina hecha un asco y una creciente sensación de inquietud.

Sirius le había dado una copia de las llaves de la casa así que podía entrar y salir cuanto quisiera. Sus clases especiales no empezarían hasta mediados de Septiembre así que aún tenía tiempo libre. Mientras paseaba por la calle se sintió culpable por no haber intentado siquiera volver a su realidad de origen. Siempre se acordaba de sus amigos, que ya debían estar en Hogwarts, pero debía reconocerse a sí mismo que no había hecho nada por intentar volver.

¿Pero qué tenía que hacer? Las otras veces simplemente se despertaba y estaba allí. Era completamente involuntario... bueno, al menos conscientemente. Sin saber por qué, se encontró delante de una tienda de animales. En el escaparate se enseñaban los cachorros que tenían a la venta: tres Yorkshire Terrier, una pareja de beagles, dos conejos blancos, un siamés y dos maine coon y una iguana que le miraba con interés... o con todo el interés que podía mostrar una iguana. Cuando se fijó en el resto de los animales se dio cuenta de que estaban muy nerviosos. Todos daban saltitos y vueltas en sus jaulas. ¿Qué les ocurriría? Entonces salió el dueño del local muy enfadado.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, chico?- le gritó el hombre. Harry, perplejo, contestó que nada y se alejó.

La ciudad vibraba a su alrededor. Siendo día de diario centenares de personas iban y venían por las calles, el tráfico se apelotonaba en las calzadas y mareas de gente salían y entraban de las bocas de metro. La vida transcurría. Harry envidió a toda aquella gente y durante un instante tuvo la sensación de ser una isla en mitad de una corriente. Aquellas personas eran completamente ignorantes de la existencia de otras realidades, de personas como Riddle y como él y de otras muchas cosas que no serían capaces de comprender. Cómo envidiaba a toda aquella masa. Se sentó en un banco sólo para ver pasar a la multitud. No tenía nada que hacer y estaba harto de pensar en qué podía estar metido Voldemort.

No había descanso. Apenas un mes de duelo por su padrino y su propio deseo de escapar le había llevado a descubrir de una manera un tanto precipitada un poder que desconocía: el poder de viajar entre realidades o dimensiones paralelas. Una habilidad que Voldemort también poseía y que aún no sabía qué utilidad tenía. Bueno, Voldemort sobrevivió a su propia maldición gracias a ello, pero Harry no podía imaginarse cómo podría serle útil a él.

El ruido de la ciudad le envolvía. Cerró los ojos y trató de despejar su mente concentrándose en cada sonido. Al principio lo consiguió. Por un lado los coches, por otro las personas y por otro el sonido grave y periódico del metro pasando bajo sus pies a través de una rejilla de ventilación cercana. Podía escuchar móviles, conversaciones, toses... Pero algo le distrajo. Alguien se había sentado a su lado.

Era una chica joven, de unos veintitantos años, morena, con el pelo corto y ondulado y cargaba una mochila de considerables proporciones. La palabra "turista" apareció inmediatamente en su cabeza. Se había sentado bruscamente, casi dejándose caer y en seguida, entre gemidos ahogados de dolor se quitó las botas. Tenía unas rozaduras muy feas y las dos chicas que la acompañaban la miraron preocupadas. Entonces empezaron una conversación en un idioma extranjero que Harry creyó identificar como italiano. Llegado un momento una de ellas, una chica rubia señaló a Harry. Un instante después la morena que estaba sentada y herida se volvió hacia él.

-Perdona, ¿sabes dónde hay una farmacia?- dijo con un leve acento. Harry se disculpó y negó con la cabeza. Las otras dos chicas continuaron hablando y al final se marcharon. Harry supuso que habrían ido a buscar alguna farmacia mientras su amiga se recuperaba.

La chica se miraba los pies con cuidado y se quejaba cuando en su exploración había llegado demasiado lejos. Harry sonrió. Podía curarle los pies con sólo pensarlo, pero se abstuvo. Lo último que quería era montar un escándalo con una turista. Sin que se diera cuenta se había dedicado a mirar a la joven desde que había llegado. Ella, evidentemente, se dio cuenta.

-Hola, me llamo Ana.- dijo la chica lanzándole su mano para que se la estrechara. Harry, sorprendido tardó un momento en reaccionar.

-Harry.- dijo un tanto azorado percatándose de su prolongada e inconsciente indiscreción. Tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación preguntó lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió.- ¿Cómo te has hecho esas heridas?

-Con las botas.- dijo la chica cogiendo las botas de senderismo.- Son horribles. Desde que llegamos no han hecho más que darme problemas.

-¿De dónde sois?

-De Italia. Llegamos hace cuatro días y creo que ya nos hemos recorrido media isla.- dijo sonriendo. Harry le siguió la sonrisa. Aunque seguía arrastrando aquel acento su habla era fluida.- ¿Vives aquí, en Londres?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo es que no sabes dónde están las farmacias?

-Llegué hace poco.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Venís a hacer turismo, ¿verdad?

-Mis dos amigas sí, yo el lunes empiezo a trabajar en la Embajada de mi país.

-Debe ser duro empezar a vivir en un lugar tan lejos de tu familia.- preguntó Harry sin saber por qué. Ana le miró sonriendo y asintió.

-Quizá. Mis padres murieron y mi abuela les siguió hace unos meses.- dijo Ana con calma.- No hay mucho que me ate a ningún sitio.

Por aquel sencillo comentario Harry se sintió increíblemente identificado con ella. Esta vez la miró con descaro. Su rostro permanecía sereno, tranquilo.

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es tu lugar?- preguntó Harry sin pensar en lo extraño de una conversación de ese tipo con una turista. Pero ella simplemente miró hacia el tráfico, perdiendo la mirada entre los coches y los autobuses. Se tomaba su tiempo para contestar y Harry le dejó pensar.

-Es muy relativo.- contestó al final la joven.- Hay gente que no sabe estar quieta en un mismo lugar durante más de 30 minutos y otros que son capaces de vivir en el mismo sitio durante toda su vida. Y están los que encuentran su lugar en la gente, y no es espacios físicos. Yo me encuentro en el último grupo. Mi lugar está en mis padres y mi abuela y ellos están en mi recuerdo y en mi corazón, así que mi lugar será cualquiera. Depende de cada uno.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos. Harry sintió cómo algo se removía en su interior. Algo que había tratado de ignorar durante todo el tiempo que estaba allí, pero que aún no focalizaba del todo. Su lugar estará donde su corazón esté, pensó sintiendo un extraño alivio. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica le estaba mirando. Cuando le devolvió la mirada Ana habló.

-No quiero parecer una abuela dando consejos, pero si en un lugar te sientes más tú mismo que en otro, permanece allí. No siempre es el mejor lugar, pero es donde debes estar.

-Aunque tenga que abandonar a mi familia...

-Eso ya es decisión tuya.

Entonces las dos amigas de Ana llegaron con vendas, desinfectante y una pomada. Después de hablar entre ellas y pedir un taxi se fueron dejando a Harry vacío, solo en la inmensidad de aquella realidad.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cada momento que pasaba sentía cómo su voluntad se aflojaba y empezaba a desear volver a Hogwarts y ver a Ron y Hermione. Quería verles, les echaba de menos. Quería contarles todo lo que había vivido y de lo que se había enterado, de lo que había logrado hacer con la extraña, pero reconfortante magia de aquel lugar, de sus padres, de su hermAna, de Sirius y de toda su familia. Quería hablarles de un mundo sin magia, en el que no existían más magos que él y Riddle y en el que todo era diferente, aunque muy parecido.

Volvió al dúplex de Sirius con una sensación muy extraña. No se dio cuenta de lo que era en realidad hasta que llegó su madre del trabajo.

-Mamá.- comenzó.- Creo que debería irme.

Lily no contestó enseguida. Parecía que de alguna manera se lo esperaba y simplemente asintió.

-Sabía que este momento llegaría antes o después.

-Lo siento.

-No, hijo, no te culpes. Es normal. Al fin y al cabo este no es tu sitio.

Harry sintió cómo su estómago daba un vuelco. De nuevo la cuestión del lugar al que perteneces... pensó. La conversación surrealista que había tenido con aquella turista había sido como aquel sueño en el que hablaba con su subconsciente. Ambas le habían obligado a pensar en cosas que no había pensado ya fuera por desconocimiento o miedo y ahora, delante de su madre podía afirmar sin género de dudas que no quería estar con ella, no por que no la quisiera, sino porque en su vida, ya no había lugar para ella ni para las personas que había conocido. No pertenecían a su realidad porque aquella no era su realidad. Y parecía evidente que para ellos había sido más patente que para él.

-Nunca lo ha sido.- terminó Lily en un susurro.

-Si consigo averiguar cómo ir de una realidad a otra mamá, te prometo que volveré. Ya dije que me sería imposible vivir allí sabiendo que os tengo aquí.

-Cariño, no necesitas justificarte. Sé que tienes que hacerlo y punto. Saber que al otro lado hay un chico tan bueno, tan inteligente y tan valiente me consuela. Te he conocido, Harry, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Harry no pudo contestar. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía decir una palabra. Simplemente abrazó a su madre. Era una despedida. La despedida que nunca existió en la realidad en la que habían dado su vida por protegerle. Ahora las cosas empezaban a ponerse en su lugar.

Poco después apareció Kate con James. Mientras la niña merendaba con su madre Harry tuvo prácticamente la misma conversación con su padre.

-Bueno hijo.- dijo James.- Es tu decisión y la comprendo aunque me cueste aceptarla. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a trabajar contigo. Se te da muy bien.- Ambos sonrieron.

-En realidad pretendo dedicarme a ello.- comentó Harry.- ¿Crees que debería ir con Sirius adonde quiera que me quiera llevar?

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo la voz de su padrino desde la puerta que se acababa de abrir.- Por cierto James, ya me he ocupado de la policía. Podéis volver a casa cuando queráis.

-¿Adónde vamos a ir?- preguntó Harry imaginándose las típicas fiestas de embajada de las películas de James Bond.

-Al parecer nada más y nada menos que tres de los propietarios de los nombres de la magnífica lista de la señora Burton se han reunido en un lujosísimo hotel de la ciudad para celebrar un congreso sobre ingeniería genética. El convite de inauguración es esta noche en el Auditorio Nacional. Te recomiendo que te arregles, Harry. Con vaqueros y camiseta no te dejarán entrar.

Sirius subió las escaleras y desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto. Harry, sentado en el salón recibió un abrazo de Kate mientras miraba horrorizado a su padre y le preguntaba:

-¿Y qué me pongo?


	11. Nürgen, Douthitt y Fabregat

¡¡¡Hola preciosas!!!

**Eva Vidal:** Tu paciencia ha sido recompensada, y como soy mujer de palabra, hoy míércoles actualizo. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Lady Kenobi:** Sí, tienes razón, un HP en un mundo muggle... estaría muy bien, pero sería otro fic muy diferente a este. Y lo de actulizar rápido se debe a que fundamentalmente ya tenía la historia escrita desde antes de que me metiera en , así que digamos que llevo trabajo adelantado .

**Undomiel de Vil:** Pues estoy bastante bien... mojada, pero bien. Es que no sabes la que está cayendo afuera y se me ha roto el parguas (porque también hace un viento horroroso). ¿Que no es justo lo que le hago a Harry? ¡Pero si le he hecho un favor! Piénsalo. Ahora sabe que tiene el poder de ir a diferentes realidades. Cuando termine con Voldemort irá de visita de vez en cuando, jejeje. Sabe que tiene unos padres en alguna parte. Creo que es mejor que tener la certeza de que está huérfano completamente y de manera irremediable.

**Miranda Evans:** Hola wapísima. Sí, sólo 4 caps. **u.u** Lo siento. Y me temo que en el cap de hoy no describo cómo está vestido... si te soy sincera no lo considero una información importante para la trama y la historia, pero si quieres te hago ahora mismo una pseudo descripción... o no... mejor vete a http:www.guy-laroche.de/ en la sección de COLLECTIONS. Abajo hay una serie de fotografías que si las pinchas te salen en grande. Bien, pues la que más o menos se acerca a como va Harry es la 4ª. Traje gris claro, pero en vez de camiseta de cuello vuelto (o de cisne, segú se quiera) lleva una camisa, sin corbata, pero de cuello alto que hace un efecto parecido al de la foto. Elegante y juvenil a la vez. Además, no es la ópera, sino un concierto... me estoy espoileando... En fin, ¿qué te parece?

Con respecto a las citas, me alegro que te gusten. La verdad es que excepto 3 o 4 el resto me las he inventado (no existen tales autores ni tales obras). Y sí, leo mucho, lo suficiente como para saber copiar el estilo de cualquiera cuando me interesa. Mi género favorito... pues la fantasía, la verdad, pero no me ciño a géneros. Si hay un autor bueno (sea como sea su literatura), le leo. Orson Scott Card es de ciencia ficción y me apasiona. Thomas Harris es un autor de novela policiaca (Anibal Lecter es suyo) y me parece brillante. Amin Mahlouf es de novela histórica y es genial (su Sinuhé es francamente impresionante) y cuando quiero deprimirme, Günter Grass.

Con la poesía ya no te puedo decir mucho porque no he leído más de lo que me han mandado en el instituto (Lorca, Machado, Miguel Hernandez, Blas de Otero, Generación del 27 al completo, Shakespeare, algo de William Blake...). No me gusta mucho, pero admito que es un formato capaz de transmitir muchas cosas en muy poco espacio, y lo admiro profundamente. Con respecto al ensayo... buf... ese ya es un terreno escabroso, jeje, normalmente relacionado con mis estudios y esas cosas. Lo que no puedo soportar (y lo siento) es la novela romántica. No puedo. Es superior a mí.

Juer cómo me enrollo, madre del amor hermoso. Pero eso te pasa por preguntar** : P **

**Chibi-Kaise: **hola!! Me alegro que te haya gustado, en serio. Espero que lo poco que queda te siga pareciendo igual de bien ( **n.n' **Esto se llama inseguridad, jejeje). ¡Un besito!

**Hytare**: ¡Gracias! Bueno, es normal que no conozcs a la mayoría de los autores... porque no existen. Como le he dicho a Miranda, la mayoría de las citas me las invento. Reconozco que lo hago por pereza. ¿Te imaginas buscar en todos los libros algún fragmento que cuadre con el capítulo? ¡Aaaarrrggg!

**Jarlaxe-Bregan:** Nena, no me dejes de estudiar por esta chorrada, por favor. Lo último que querría es ser responsable indirecta de un suspenso. ¡¡¡ **n.n**' Ya soy lo suficientemente responsable de los míos!!! No, Harry no se puede llevar gente de un lado a otro porque él no ha ido a ninguna parte. Es un viaje espiritual en cierto sentido. Su cuerpo no va a ninguna parte. Es su mente la que cambia de realidad. Por eso no puede llevarse a nadie. Y ah, por cierto... eres una psicópata en potencia. ¿Cómo que te cargarías a todos los que te molestan y luego te largarías? Jejeje, qu lista...

En fin, ya está bien, ya os dejo leer en paz.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAP 11: NÜRGEN, DOUTHITT Y FABREGAT.**

"_La versátil piel de los calamares sirve para sorprender a las presas, eludir a los depredadores, cortejar a las parejas, desafiar a los rivales y comunicarse entre sí."_

_Tratado sobre cefalópodos. _Roger Hanlon

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El concierto terminó.

Aunque Harry estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para que el libreto hubiera acabado como lo hizo (sus innumerables fragmentos cubrían buena parte del suelo bajo el sillón de Harry) y sabía tanto de música clásica como de motores de combustión mixta, pensó que no había estado mal. De hecho al parecer había sido fabuloso, porque la gran mayoría de los presentes se levantó para aplaudir y se tiraron no menos de 20 minutos haciéndolo... para desesperación del joven.

Había sido bastante ligero: Bach, Haendel y algo de Rachmaninov, pero no importaba. Mirase por donde mirase Harry sólo veía rostros desconocidos. ¿Quiénes serían los tres hombres de la lista? Sus nombres eran: Gerhard Nürgen, un científico alemán bastante apreciado en los círculos pro-células madre; Niles Douthitt, británico y pendiente del nombramiento a sir por la Reina por ser premio Príncipe de Asturias y Nobel aquel año por su trabajo sobre la curación de ciertas enfermedades degenerativas gracias a terapia genética; y finalmente Vicent Fabregat, catalán pero afincado en EEUU desde hacía años, estudiaba el tratamiento del cáncer a través de las células madre. Tres eminencias nada menos.

Cuando los aplausos empezaron a remitir Sirius se dio cuenta del montón de papelitos en el suelo y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry.

-Bien, salgamos.

Ambos se escurrieron entre la gente. Algunos saludaban con un gesto a Sirius y más de una mujer le dirigió miradas que de haberlas recibido Harry, éste habría salido corriendo. No en vano su padrino era un hombre muy atractivo. En cierto modo Harry se preguntó que clase de espía sería si llamaba tanto la atención. En el vestíbulo del Auditorio servían bebidas y comida y poco a poco se iba llenando de la gente que salía sin prisa pero sin pausa de la sala de conciertos. Harry estiró el cuello de la camisa con los dedos y trató de aflojar sus tensos músculos. Se sentía como un elefante en una cacharrería.

-Sirius, ¿dónde están?

-Aún no han salido. Posiblemente sean de los últimos así que paciencia. De todas formas no vamos a ir a por ellos inmediatamente. Esperaremos a que hayan bebido un par de copas y estén en su salsa. Después empezaremos a acercarnos. Te presentaré a algunas personas que seguro que irán a decirles a nuestros tres hombres que estás aquí y en el momento oportuno ellos mismos vendrán a nosotros.

-Vale. ¿Y cómo les pregunto sobre Ryddle?

-No sé. Ese tipo de cosas siempre las improviso.- Harry miró a Sirius con una mezcla de enojo y desesperación.- Ya veremos. Seguro que se te ocurre algo. Los seres humanos son imprevisibles Harry, no puedes planear absolutamente todo.

Una hora y media después empezaron a moverse entre la gente saludando allí y conversando allá. Harry conoció a muchas personas, y en un momento dado, unas tres horas después, cuando los invitados empezaban a irse, mientras Sirius hablaba sobre política internacional con el Subsecretario de Asuntos Exteriores Harry sintió cómo alguien le cogía levemente el brazo. Cuando se volvió vio a un hombre corpulento, de pelo cano y barba recortada. Harry no pudo menos que acordarse de un Papá Noël con pajarita. El hombre sonreía y su nariz estaba levemente sonrosada.

-Discúlpeme el atrevimiento, joven.- dijo con un fuerte acento alemán.- ¿No es usted Harry Potter?

-Sí.- dijo Harry estrechando la mano del orondo alemán.

-Me llamo Gerhard Nürgen. He oído hablar mucho de usted.- Nürgen hizo una pausa. Harry pegó mentalmente un cachete a su padrino por el "ya se te ocurirá algo". ¿Cómo se le iba a ocurrir nada teniendo tan poca información del tipo? Tendría que arreglárselas con lo que tenía. Trazó una sonrisa modesta en su rostro y se dispuso a hacer la interpretación de su vida.

-Bueno, pero me temo que lo que se pueda decir de mí no es comparable a lo que se dice de usted.- Nürgen sonrió.

-Ciertamente es usted admirable Señor Potter. No había conocido nunca a nadie que estuviese tan lúcido después de haber superado una enfermedad como la suya.

-Supongo que he tenido suerte.- Nürgen sonrió enigmáticamente y asintió.

-Quizá no se deba todo a la suerte, Sr. Potter.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Me gustaría tratar con usted este tema más profundamente en otro lugar.- Nürgen se le acercó.- Digamos que la competencia entre científicos es demasiado fuerte desde que se decodificó el genoma y hay que tener cuidado con lo que se dice abiertamente.

-¿Cree que mi enfermedad es genética?

-En cierto modo, joven. Su caso puede ser la solución para tratar la esquizofrenia de una manera verdaderamente efectiva. Podríamos ayudar a miles de personas. Por eso me gustaría hablar con usted y estudiar su caso. ¿Estaría dispuesto a prestarme su ayuda, Sr. Potter?

-¿Tendría que someterme a pruebas médicas? Por que de antemano le digo que me niego.

-Oh, no, nada de eso. Como mucho un análisis de sangre. La tecnología actual nos permite adentrarnos dentro del cuerpo humano sin llegar a invadirlo.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Acepta, entonces?

-Sí.- contestó Harry preguntándose en qué clase de lodazal se estaría metiendo.

-Le presentaré a mis colegas.

Harry dirigió una mirada fugaz a Sirius que éste apenas devolvió mientras rehusaba cortésmente la invitación de una dama a continuar la velada en su casa. Fue suficiente. Harry supo que contaba con el beneplácito de su padrino. Harry siguió a Nürgen hasta un grupito apartado. Dos hombres y una mujer conversaban en voz baja. Al acercarse callaron y observaron a los dos que se aproximaban. Uno de ellos, el más joven, de pelo ondulado y oscuro y gafas, de unos 40 años y expresión pensativa se acercó a dar la bienvenida.

-Gerhard, ¿dónde te habías metido?- dijo el hombre con un extraño acento mezclado.

-Vicent, Niles, Claire, éste es Harry Potter.

-Oh, vaya, muchacho. Tu caso es asombroso.- dijo el tal Niles, un hombre espigado, con cara inconfundible de profesor de universidad que debía rondar los 50 años.

-Eso parece.- dijo Harry determinado a sacar el tema lo antes posible.- El señor Nürgen me ha hablado de las aplicaciones genéticas que mi caso podría ofrecer.

-Así es.- dijo la mujer.- Hemos decidido unir nuestros esfuerzos en un objetivo común.

-Y usted, joven, es el nexo de unión.- dijo el alemán con su eterna y bonachona sonrisa.- Colegas, nuestro joven amigo ha aceptado a ayudarnos.

-Eso es estupendo.- dijo Vicent. Entonces, pareció que se ocurrió algo.- Pero, ¿cuántos años tiene?

-16.- dijo Harry.

-Señor Potter, es usted menor. ¿Sus padres estarán de acuerdo?

-Estoy seguro.

-No podríamos haber recibido una noticia mejor.- dijo el doctor Nails Douthitt satisfecho.- ¿Le vendría bien reunirnos en mi despacho aquí en Londres?

Harry trató de ocultar la inquietud que le causó tanta impaciencia, aunque por otro lado le pareció bien. Cuanto antes se terminara aquella pantomima mejor. Harry asintió.

-¿Mañana? A las 4 de la tarde, después de las últimas conferencias.- fijó Douthitt.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, muchacho, hablando de otros temas...

Y las conversación giró por derroteros que Harry vadeó con dificultad aunque la excusa de "he estado en coma hasta hace un mes" le salvó de alguna pregunta especialmente escabrosa hasta que llegaron a la que más temía:

-¿Con quien ha venido, señor Potter?

-Con mi padrino.- dijo Harry. A partir de ahí repetiría la historia que Sirius le había enseñado.- Creo que le conocen: se llama Nathan Philips.

-Por supuesto, Nathan Philips.- dijo apreciativamente Claire, que era la mujer de Vicent y colaboraba con su marido en sus proyectos. Vicent sonrió sardónicamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario.- Su trabajo sobre tejidos artificiales fue brillante.

-Considero sus teorías algo... fantásticas.- dijo Nürgen.- Pero hay que reconocer que son originales.

-Más que originales.- continuó Claire.- Realizó experimentos muy interesantes en ratones. Puede ser una solución para los transplantes de piel.

-Me temo que te pierde su atractivo, querida.- dijo Vicent sonriendo mordaz. Todos rieron e incluso Harry siguió la broma aunque ya arreglado el encuentro al día siguiente decidió que ya había hecho de invitado ideal durante demasiado tiempo.

-Bueno, señores. Ha sido un placer, pero se me hace tarde. Mañana nos vemos.

Recibió las despedidas de todos ellos y se marchó. En la salida Sirius le esperaba.

-Sencillamente brillante, ahijado.- comentó al subirse en el coche que les había acercado el aparcacoches. Harry se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa que le ahogaban y se quitó la chaqueta. Estaba harto de aquella ropa, de los zapatos y de parecer un niño pijo y al comentario de Sirius simplemente emitió un gruñido de disgusto.- Vamos, Harry, tómatelo con más filosofía. Mañana será un día importante.

-No me lo recuerdes. Me dan muy mala espina. Estoy seguro de que tienen pensado abrirme el cráneo o algo así.

-No creo que ese sea un verdadero problema para ti.

-No me da mal rollo por eso, sino por lo que crean que vayan a descubrir de mí.

-Pero no van a descubrir nada. Te recuerdo que esto es para conseguir información de ellos no ellos de ti.

-Sirius, déjame. Podría enterarme de todo fácilmente y después no recordarían nada.

-Ya lo hemos hablado. Cuanto menos utilices tu magia mejor. Podría verte alguien. Además si se entera tu madre de que te has arriesgado de esa manera me mata.

-¿Consideras más peligroso que utilice mi magia a dejarme en manos de unos científicos sospechosos de imprudencia médica?- Sirius miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.- Venga, sabes que tengo razón.

-Eres un manipulador.- dijo Sirius. Harry sonrió ante el comentario.

Cuando llegaron al dúplex encontraron a Lily dormida en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Al cerrar la puerta despertó bruscamente.

-¡Habéis llegado!- exclamó sobresaltada.

-¡Sí!- dijo Sirius burlón en el mismo tono. Lily le dirigió una mirada de reproche y miró a Harry.

-¿Qué tal?

Y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Efectivamente como había supuesto, no le gustaba nada la idea de que hubiese quedado con una panda como aquella, pero logró convencerla de que sabría defenderse en el caso de que de repente consideraran oportuna una operación craneal de urgencia.

Ya en la cama, Harry pensó en cómo podría volver a Hogwarts. Quizá si se concentraba lo suficiente... Pero cayó dormido antes.


	12. La llave a casa

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!**

**jarlaxe-Bregan**: ¡Perdona! Jo, lo siento mucho. Vale, ahora ya sé que eres un chico. Jo, bueno... es que como dices, la proporción es tan aplastantemente femenina que una se acostumbra a generlizar... lo siento. ¡¡Pero eso no te da derecho a suspender!! Espero que estés hablando de Dibujo Técnico, porque si no no tienes perdón, chaval. Perder el tiempo en estos lares y que se resientan las notas. No, no, no. Ya estás apagando y lléndote a estudiar física, bonito, que ese tipo de asignaturas suelen ser de Evaluación Contínua y suspender el primer trimestre puede ser mortal (lo sé por experiencia). Ale, ale... ya sabes.

**Eva Vidal:** Pues sí, cariño, se va a meter en la boca del lobo. Pero bueno, eso es típico de Harry, ¿no? Si hay un sitio peligroso allá va él. Es afición lo que tiene el muchacho, qué le vamos a hacer. Y por supuesto que es fashion. ¡Le presta la ropa Sirius, por dios! ¿Qué se puede esperar de un dandy como Sirius? Y si no fuera por que me lo pedisteis no hubiera hecho descripción, viciosillas (jejejeje).

**Lira Garbo:** ¡Hola, wapa! Bueno, sí, todo es muy intrigante, muchos cabos sueltos, ¿verdad? Quizá todo se resuelva al final. ¡Paciencia y gracias!

**Miranda Evans:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el trajecito y las citas. Aunque lo de inteligente me sonroja... (blush!). No creo que sea para tanto... En cuanto a las palabras que me dices... sí, lo siento. A veces olvido que esto lo leen mogollón de gente del otro lado del charco y que muchas cosas no se dicen igual. Te explico: **Caharrería**: Antiguamente había unas tiendas en las que se vendían cazuelas, ollas, cazos y demás "chacharros" de cocina, normalmente de metal (hierro, bronce y cobre fundamentalmente). Por eso la expresión de "como un elefante en una cacharrería" quiere decir que estás en un lugar en el que no estás agusto, incómodo, torpe. Imagínate un elefante en una tiendecita llena de ollas de hierro. **Pajarita**: Es el lacito que los hombres llevan en el cuello cuando llevan esmóquin. Es un sustitutivo de la corbata. Y si tienes alguna otra duda no te cortes y preguntame, ¿vale? Un besazo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAP 12: LA LLAVE A CASA**

"_No hay camino que llegue hasta aqu_

_y luego pretenda salir_

_con el fuego del atardecer_

_arde la hierba._

_Un silbido cruza el pueblo y se ve_

_un jinete, que se marcha, con el viento,_

_mientras grita que no va a volver."_

_En algún lugar. _Duncan Dhu

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente todo seguía igual a excepción del traje que Sirius le había prestado el día anterior, que había vuelto a su tamaño original después del hechizo reductor que le había puesto para que le quedara bien a él. Harry suspiró. Aquella tarde continuaría con aquel circo.

-Todo sea por la causa.- murmuró mientras se desperezaba.

Aquella mañana no vio a su padre. Al parecer había recibido un aviso y debía ir a Gloucester por asuntos de trabajo, así que había salido muy temprano. Kate y Lily se despidieron como de costumbre y Sirius se marchó dejándole nuevamente solo con la cocina hecha un desastre y sus pensamientos, uno de los cuales fue "Qué morro tiene esta familia que me deja siempre el fregoteo a mí".

Cerca del mediodía Sirius llegó a la casa pillando a Harry en la ducha. Cuando su padrino entró en el baño y corrió la cortina Harry casi se resbala del susto.

-Vamos Harry, vístete. Tienes que venir conmigo.

-¡Por Dios Sirius! ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así?- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.- Casi me da un infarto.

Harry se secó y aun algo húmedo se puso la ropa que Sirius le tiró encima.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó el muchacho.- La cita no es hasta las 4.

-Sí, pero mis jefes van a aprovecharla para que les hagas unos recados.- el tono de Sirius denotaba que la idea no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo?

-Esto es una mierda...

-Pero Sirius, ¿tus jefes? No sabía yo que tus jefes supieran nada.- dijo un tanto enfadado.- ¿Les haces informes diarios o qué?

-No les he dicho nada.- dijo firmemente su padrino.- Pero es el tipo de gente que se entera de todo y ahora quieren hablar contigo.

-Esto cambia mucho los planes, Sirius.- dijo mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras poniéndose los zapatos a saltos. Al salir por la puerta Sirius pulsó el botón de apertura de puertas de su coche. Sonó el pitido doble de la desconexión de la alarma. Cerraron las puertas tras de sí y cuando Harry oyó el motor poniéndose poderosamente en marcha repitió.- Mucho. Ahora sí que no voy a poder utilizar magia.

-Lo sé. Por eso es una mierda.

Iban rápidamente por las calles de Londres. Al final pararon en frente de un edificio completamente anónimo. Bajaron del coche y subieron hasta el último piso. Tras unas escaleras llegaron a las puertas de la azotea y entraron. La ciudad rugía bajo ellos y una brisa fresca y levemente húmeda les removió el pelo. Frente a ellos había tres hombres. Al verlos Harry supo el por qué del lugar tan apartado de reunión. Por los cuatro costados sus apariencias gritaban "¡Soy un agente secreto! ¡Soy un agente secreto!". Alzando una ceja miró a Sirius. Tenía una expresión tensa y los miraba fijamente.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo uno de ellos.- Harry, al parecer esta tarde te vas a ver con ciertas personas. ¿Me equivoco?

-No.

-Jackson, espero que seas consciente de lo irregular que es esta reunión.- dijo Sirius fríamente.

-Mejor no hables de irregularidades, Black.- dijo el tal Jackson. Sirius se revolvió incómodo al lado de Harry. Obviamente se refería al convite del día anterior.

-Harry,- dijo otro hombre.- tu situación ahora mismo es privilegiada. Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

El tercer hombre sacó una carpeta de su maletín y se acercó para dársela a Harry.

-Eso es lo que queremos que consigas.- dijo el segundo hombre. Harry abrió la carpeta. Dentro había una fotografía de un objeto que le dejó helado.

-¿Tienen conciencia de lo que es este objeto?- preguntó Harry. El muchacho se sentía más seguro porque empezaba a comprender la situación. Su padrino miraba la foto sin comprender del todo.- Aunque se lo consiguiera no serían capaces de utilizarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó socarrón Jackson sorprendido por la seriedad y seguridad del muchacho. Harry se acercó y le cogió la mano. El hombre se sobresaltó y trató de zafarse, pero Harry le sujetaba fuertemente. Con cuidado le hizo sentir parte de la magia que residía en él.

-¿Lo siente?- preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre. Jackson lo miraba con un pavor mal disimulado.- No quieran jugar con cosas que no comprenden.

Y le soltó. Jackson se recuperó rápidamente y dirigió a Harry una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Qué es esto, Harry?- preguntó en voz baja Sirius mirando la fotografía.

-Una varita mágica. De hecho es MI varita. La reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Ese objeto fue robado.- dijo el segundo hombre.

-¿De dónde?

-De nuestro poder.- dijo Jackson lacónicamente negando cualquier información.

-Esa varita, - insistió Harry.- de dónde la sacaron.

No contestaron.

-Vámonos Sirius.

Al volverse Harry descubrió que les taponaban el paso alrededor de 10 hombres armados bien posicionados y convenientemente cubiertos. Sirius se volvió otra vez hacia los tres hombres.

-¡Esto es coacción a un menor, Jackson!

-¡Y una mierda, Black! – contestó el aludido con la misma rabia.- No tienes ni idea de lo que ese objeto puede hacer en las manos equivocadas.

-¿En qué manos exactamente?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Quizás en las tuyas?- preguntó con voz apagada tercer hombre, el del maletín.

-Si me temen, ¿por qué están tan empeñados en que lo recupere yo? ¿Qué pueden temer de tres científicos? Pueden enviar a uno de esos grupos entrenados que tienen o algo así.

-Eso no es posible. Ya lo intentamos y murieron cuatro de nuestros mejores hombres. Están protegidos de alguna manera.- respondió Jackson. Su tono era mucho más calmado. Parecía que ahora iba a dar algo de información.- Llevamos tratando de entrar en el despacho de Douthitt desde hace 5 años.

-¿Quién temen que tenga esa varita?

-El que financia a Douthitt y a los demás.- dijo el segundo hombre.- Conocemos la existencia de esa página Web, Harry.

-Michael...- susurró Harry entre dientes. Sin duda el compañero de su padre había ido con el cuento a aquella gente.

-Y empezamos a atar cabos.- continuó el mismo hombre.- Todos llevaban a una misma persona. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Thomas S. Ryddle?

Harry sonrió a su pesar y se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo sé que gracias a él tuve siempre una atención médica envidiable.

-¿Quién eres, Harry Potter?- preguntó el tercer hombre con aquella voz tan característica. Harry le miró.

-Buena pregunta.- contestó en voz baja.

-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó el segundo hombre.

-Espera, - dijo Harry sarcástico.- ¿a que la siguiente pregunta es "adónde vas"?

-Menos coñas, chaval. Sabes a lo que nos referimos.

-Menos coñas, ¿no?- dijo Harry ya francamente enfadado.- Bien, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. ¿De dónde sacaron esa varita?

-No podemos decirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo sabemos.- Jackson continuó la explicación.- Simplemente apareció hace 16 años junto con otra varita de similares características, pero más larga. Un año después un hombre entró en nuestras instalaciones. No te puedes ni imaginar bajo cuantísimos sistemas de seguridad estaban escondidos aquellos objetos. Aun así entró como si nada matando a veinte personas e hiriendo a más de 50. Cuando se acercó a las varitas reaccionaron. Emitieron luz propia. Cogió la más larga y no pasó nada. Fue al intentar coger la más corta cuando tuvo problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Al tocarla salió despedido con tanta fuerza que destrozó la pared y acabó en el pasillo paralelo.- dijo Jackson.- La pared tenía un metro de espesor.

-Pero el hombre sobrevivió.- dijo el segundo hombre.- Y no sólo eso, sino que se empezó a reír enloquecido. Y dijo "Debí haberlo imaginado". Se acercó a la varita que ves en la fotografía y miró a la cámara.

-¡El muy cerdo supo en todo momento que estaba siendo grabado!- dijo Jackson medio riéndose.

-Y dijo: "Esto aún no ha terminado".- concluyó el segundo hombre. Hubo unos momentos de silencio.- ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere?

Harry no contestó inmediatamente. Por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería. Estaba seguro de que aquel asalto a las instalaciones de aquella gente había sido inmediatamente después de que Voldemort desapareciera tras atacarle la noche en que mató a sus padres en el valle de Godric. Aquel hombre, aquel Tom Ryddle que había entrado a saco en aquella fortaleza, era el nephlim de aquella realidad rebotado del mundo en el que había perdido la batalla. Furioso por su imposibilidad de rematar el trabajo al verse desprovisto de cuerpo trató de encontrar el modo de recuperar su poder. De alguna manera se enteró de la aparición de las varitas gemelas en aquella realidad y fue a por ellas. ¿Por qué aparecieron allí? ¿Para qué? Con el poder que tenían allí no necesitaban las varitas.

-Conseguiré esa varita, no se preocupen.

-Una última pregunta, Harry.- dijo Jackson. Harry le miró esperando.- ¿Cuál es el poder de los Nephlim?

Harry comprendió que aquellos hombres sabían lo suficiente como para que no les sorprendiera mucho su magia. Se concentró un momento. A la vez todas las armas de los hombres que los mantenían estrechamente vigilados se escaparon de las manos de sus poseedores para arrojarse a los pies de Jackson.

-Joder, Harry...- dijo Sirius asombrado mientras bajaban las escaleras.- ¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde el principio?

-Porque si pensaban que aún nos tenían en sus manos estarían más relajados y darían más información.

-Chico, realmente vales para este trabajo.- dijo su padrino dándole una palmada en la espalda. Harry sonrió, pero estaba muy preocupado.

Miró su reloj. Eran las 2 de la tarde y fueron a comer a un restaurante, pero apenas probó bocado.

-¿Por qué aparecerían las varitas aquí?- preguntó en voz alta mientras meneaba distraído la lechuga de su guarnición.- ¿Para qué? No lo entiendo. Aquí no necesitamos las varitas para hacer magia.

-Quizá sean como prolongaciones de vosotros mismos. Allá donde vayáis irán vuestras varitas.

-No puede ser. Al parecer aparecieron cuando yo nací. No cuando Ryddle nació. Y yo nunca estuve del todo en esta realidad y tus "amigos" han dicho que las guardaban las dos juntas hasta que Ryddle fue a por la suya. Las varitas existían por sí solas, independientemente de dónde estuviéramos... en espíritu o algo así me refiero.

Sirius asintió considerando la teoría.

-Quizá con ellas podéis hacer magia que no sois capaces de hacer sin ellas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Cuál es el poder de los Nephlim?

-¿Ahora tú?

-Contesta, Harry.- Sirius le miró severamente y Harry se esforzó en pensar. En un momento su mente se iluminó.

-Viajar entre realidades...

-Exacto. La varita es la llave.


	13. La varita y el adiós

¡¡Hola!! Esta última actualización finaliza este fic. Son dos capis por ser viernes: el 13 y el 14, que es muy cortito.

Me encantó escribirlo porque me permitió introducirme sin miedo en el fan fiction. Nunca había utilizado la historia y los personajes de otros y este formato te permite explorar muchas cosas. Entre ellas, mis rayaditas personales y las preguntas metafísicas que todos nos preguntamos de vez en cuando: ¿Quién soy? ¿Cuál es mi lugar en el mundo? ¿Dónde encajo? ¿Por qué siento lo que siento? ¿Qué es la madurez? Etc... Lo hice en apenas dos semanas, aunque me quedé parada durante unos días porque empaticé tanto con el persionaje que yo también tuve mi momento de depresión horrible en la que no sabía qué hacer con mi vida.

Por eso me ha encantado que os guste. Así que como colofón a este fic aquí están las contestaciones a los rews y los dos últimos capítulos.

Muchas, muchas gracias.

**Eva Vidal:** Hola, preciosa. Pues sí, hija, los gobiernos siempre están detrás de todo. Tienen el poder, los recursos, las ganas y la falta de ética. Lo tienen todo. ¿Debería extrañarnos entonces? Creo que no. Por eso lo he metido, porque el mundo en el que está ahora Harry es un mundo real, como podría ser este, y las cosas son como son y ha de ser creíble.

**Miranda Evans**: Sí, quedan dos y hoy, por ser viernes los pondré a la vez. ¿Reconsiderarlo? Lo siento, esta historia está terminada, aunque admitiría una segunda parte (de hecho he estado pensando en ella), aunque sólo la haría si vosotros estaríais dispuestos a ayudarme. Sería más o menos del mismo estilo, pero en su caso admitiría sugerencias y propuestas vuestras. ¿Qué te parece?

Ahora el rincón de la Real Academia (jejeje):

Coña: Broma, chiste, tomadura de pelo, pero con un sentido más... despectivo, brusco, chabacano.

Morro: Cuando dices "Qué morro tienes" quieres decir que "qué caradura eres".

**jarlaxe-Bregan**: ¿Sabes que si te tocas mucho los cojones acaban escocidos? Vamos, yo te aviso para que luego cuando vayas andando por la calle no andes en plan John Wayne con las piernas arqueadas para no rozarte... tú verás (jejeje). Aunque siempre puedes echarte cremita mientras te los sobas... (esta psudo converación se está poniendo un pelín desagradable, aunque podría ser muyyyyy larga si seguimos por este camino).

**Undomiel de Vil:** No he leído X (esas CLAMP!!!!), pero entiendo la idea (yo también veo mucho anime y leo mucho manga, así que estoy familiarizada con los esquemas clásicos de personajes japoneses) y la verdad es que es bastante similar. Sirius ES James Bond. En esta realidad al menos. Ya dije que no son las mismas personas y teniendo en cuenta el caracter de Sirius en el pensadero cuando fue Merodeador y su "trabajo" anti Voldemort, en un mundo real sólo podría ser un prepotente agente secreto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**CAP 13: LA VARITA Y EL ADIOS**

"_No trates de negártelo cuando llegue el momento, muchacho, no lo hagas, porque además de inútil no hará sino traerte sufrimiento innecesario. Simplemente hazlo, no lo piensas, sigue tu instinto."_

_Palabras inconfesadas hacia el niño que vivió. _Albus Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allí estaba, frente a la puerta del despecho de Niles Douthitt en uno de los edificios de oficinas más lujosos de la zona. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Una guapa secretaria abrió y le dijo que pasara al verdadero despacho del doctor. Allí estaban los tres hombres, Fabregat, con un elegante traje de lino color crudo y su actitud casual, Nürgen con un traje gris y su eterna sonrisa y Douthitt, tan estirado como la noche anterior aunque ésta vez sin fajín en el traje. Claire, la mujer de Fabregat no estaba, pero en su lugar un ambiente de expectación le recibió con aparente cordialidad. Y como fondo la misma extraña vibración que percibió en la casa del abogado Burton.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter.- saludó Douthitt yendo hacia él y estrechándole la mano.- ¿Preparado?

-Claro.

-Bien, siéntese. La sesión de hoy va a ser un poco aburrida. Meramente exploratoria. Y como suponemos que habrá comido hace apenas un par de horas no le haremos un análisis de sangre hasta el final. ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien.

-Verá, señor Potter, - continuó Fabregat.- nos interesa mucho saber sus sensaciones después de que despertara del pseudo coma en el que estaba. Qué sentía, qué pensaba... Hasta qué punto su fantasía se había apoderado de usted. ¿Me comprende?- Harry asintió.- Mi esposa ha diseñado este cuestionario. Si hiciera el favor de rellenarlo.

Harry lo cogió y empezó a leer. Contestaba con cuidado pues las preguntas se acercaban a aspectos demasiado trascendentales como: "¿Persistía una sensación de irrealidad? Si es así, ¿en qué notaba las diferencias?" o "Ha notado o creído notar algunas de las habilidades conocidas dentro de su fantasía una vez despertó?". Ante esta última pregunta estuvo a punto de reír. El cuestionario era muy malo. Había hecho los suficientes en su semana y media de psiquiátrico como para tener una idea aproximada de lo que era un buen test. Era torpe, se canteaba por todas partes y era tan fácil manipularlo que dudaba mucho que notaran sus mentiras. Aun así lo terminó y cuando lo entregó decidió dar el primer paso.

-Señores, ¿querrían preguntarme algo directamente?

-¿A qué se refiere, joven?- preguntó Nürgen acercándole una taza de té.

-Ese cuestionario... sus preguntas no daban más que rodeos sin llegar a tocar nunca el núcleo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren preguntarme?

Nürgen sonrió y miró a Douthitt, quien frunció levemente el ceño y miró a Harry.

-Pues sí, señor Potter.- el hombre dejó su propia taza en la mesa y carraspeó.- No quisiera que nos tomara por locos, pero hay algo que nos inquieta.

-Se trata de las historias que usted inventaba en su esquizofrenia.-continuó el alemán.- Tienen una coherencia, dentro de su inverisimilitud, que resulta escalofriante. Más si cabe si esas historias empiezan a tener sus ecos en el mundo real.

-¿Ecos?

-¿Qué nos puede decir del episodio del parque público de hace unos días, señor Potter?- preguntó Fabregat.

-¿Qué les tengo que decir?

-Vamos, muchacho, hay más de una decena de testigos oculares. Lo que hizo está fuera de las leyes de la física.

-Fue suerte.

-¿Suerte?- rió Nürgen.- ¡Pero si paró la navaja en el aire!

-Aún no han contestado a mi pregunta.- dijo Harry evadiendo el tema.- ¿Qué quieren preguntarme?

-¿Tiene... digamos, algún tipo de habilidad extraordinaria que se parezca, más o menos, a las descritas por usted mismo en sus fantasías esquizoides?- preguntó Douhitt.

-¿Cómo cuál?- preguntó Harry tratando de ganar tiempo. Debía forzar la conversación de manera que acabaran hablándole de la varita... pero no sabía cómo.

-Como parar una navaja en mitad del aire o convertir un simple cuaderno en multitud de animales en menos de 10 segundos.- dijo Fabregat.

-¿Por qué quieren oírmelo decir si ya tienen la respuesta? ¿Por qué quieren saberlo?

-Porque en el caso de que sea cierto nos encontraríamos en la obligación de decirle que es lo que los antiguos llamaban Nephlim, un ser humano intermedio, un viajero de mundos, el conducto de poder que conecta todas las versiones de la realidad.- dijo Douthitt pomposamente.

-Qué bonito...- observó Harry indiferente tomando su té. Después arqueó una ceja.- ¿Qué quiso decir con intermedio?

-Significa que aunque sea usted un ser humano su alma no lo es del todo. Su alma es Nephlim en gran parte y por eso tiene esos poderes.

-¿Qué significa exactamente Nephlim?- preguntó Harry curioso.

-"Ángel" sería una traducción más o menos aproximada, pero no es exacta. Se trata de unos seres más o menos místicos que habitan en un plano superior. A veces visitan este plano y son vistos como apariciones religiosas o algo así. Pero a veces deciden habitar cuerpos vivos.- dijo Fabregat.

-Sabemos que su energía, digamos, vital, está en todas las cosas vivas y cada uno de nosotros tenemos una pequeña parte de Nephlim en nuestra alma.- continuó Douthitt.- Sus padres tenían gran parte de esa energía vital que obviamente ha heredado usted.

-Lo que aún no comprendemos es por qué su hermana no parece seguir sus pasos.- comentó Nürgen.- Puede que no sea del todo hereditario.

-Y lo dice un genetista...- comentó sarcástico Harry dejando la taza en una mesita. Los tres doctores intercambiaron sutiles miradas de estupor.

Ahora tenía a tres hombres confundidos por su actitud. Harry, por su parte no sabía cómo manejarlos. No había trazado ningún plan previo y aunque sabía cuál era la meta no sabía cómo llegar hasta ella. Al principio había pensado en obligarles directamente a decirle dónde estaba la varita, cogerla y desmemorizarles... rápido, eficaz... pero cruel e innecesariamente violento. No le gustaba. Así que había decidido seguirles el juego e ir improvisando hasta que se dio cuenta que quizá pudiera conseguir algo de información. Y de alguna manera había ampliado lo que sabía de antemano. Además, no le desagradaban aquellas personas y tenía la sensación de que al margen de sus relaciones más que esporádicas con Ryddle (al cual supuso verían cada X años si es que llegaban a verle) tenían verdadera curiosidad sobre los Nephlim. Siendo científicos, Harry comprendió su interés. Interés que podía utilizar. Harry sonrió a su pesar... sí era un manipulador.

-¿Cómo comenzó su interés por los Nephlim?- preguntó.

-¿No cree que le estamos dando mucha información sin que recibamos nada a cambio?- preguntó Fabregat. Harry le miró. Si había que tener cuidado con alguno de los tres doctores, era con el catalán.

-¿Qué quieren saber?- preguntó Harry dispuesto a mentir todo lo necesario.

-¿Es cierta nuestra teoría?- preguntó Fabregat.- ¿Es usted un Nephlim?

-Sinceramente no lo sé.- respondió Harry.

-Pero usted tiene esos poderes, ¿no?- dijo Nürgen. Harry miró al orondo alemán con una expresión indescifrable.- ¡Demonios, muchacho! ¡Es usted hermético! ¿Podría darnos alguna respuesta clara alguna vez?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sé en qué oídos acabarán esas respuestas.

Se produjo un silencio, pero para asombro de Harry no se trataba de un silencio incómodo después de haber dicho las palabras clave que dejarían en una situación embarazosa a los tres hombres. No. Fue un silencio de perplejidad. Perplejidad absoluta. Harry se imagino una interrogación encima de cada cabeza.

-¿Qué?- dijo Douthitt.

-¿A quién se refiere?- preguntó Fabregat.

-¿Cree que trabajamos para alguien?- preguntó finalmente Nürgen.- ¿Cree que nuestro interés en usted es por encargo?

Ahora el perplejo era Harry. ¿Debía confiar en ellos o era una magnifica parodia?

-Bueno, ya está bien.- dijo ya harto de tanta precaución.- ¿Conocen a Tom Ryddle?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese hombre con todo esto?- preguntó Nürgen.

-Todo, señor Nürgen.- contestó Harry.

-Cierto es que fue él quien nos llamó hace 17 años para el estudio de los Nephlim.- comentó distraídamente Douthitt.

-Y el que nos dio toda la bibliografía...- añadió Nürgen.

-Entonces, - dijo Fabregat.- supongo que sabrás que en este despacho hay algo que lleva escondido desde hace 15 años.

-Algo he oído.- asintió Harry.

-¿Qué hay en este despacho?- preguntó Douthitt.- Vicent, ¿has escondido algo aquí sin mi consentimiento?

-Así que tu padrino te ha presentado a sus compañeros de trabajo.- continuó Fabregat ignorando a su compañero. Harry no contestó. Miraba fijamente a Fabregat.- Sí, bueno, siempre supe que acabaría ocurriendo algo así.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Vicent?- pregunto Nürgen.

-Bien, pues dámela.- dijo Harry.

-¿Estás loco? No puedo hacer eso.- dijo Vicent sonriendo ante la idea.- Está muy bien protegida. Ryddle se encargó de protegerla personalmente.

-¿Por qué?

-A estas alturas supongo que ya lo sabrás, Harry.- dijo Vicent con calma.- Es más que evidente. Sin ti en aquella realidad tiene vía libre.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Harry apretando los puños.- Hay muchos magos que se enfrentarán a él.

-Y ambos sabemos el resultado.- Vicent sonrió.- Los Nephlim en esta realidad son prácticamente dioses. Mira si no la posición de Ryddle. Pueden conseguirlo todo.

-Y te habrá prometido de todo, supongo.- comentó Harry sintiendo una rabia atroz.

-Supones bien.- asintió Fabregat.

-Dame la varita o te servirá de muy poco lo que te haya prometido.

-¿Me amenazas, Harry?- dijo Fabregat.- No te recomiendo que lo hagas.

-¿Y eso?

-Ahora mismo Ryddle no está aquí, pero si los encantamientos que protegen a la varita o a mi son violados le llegará el mensaje inmediatamente de que Harry Potter está en esta realidad y que allí donde se encuentra ahora encontrará un muchacho dormido e indefenso. E irá a por ti, te matará y quedarás atrapado aquí hasta que decida hacer partícipe a esta realidad también de su poder. ¿Realmente quieres disparar esa bengala?

Harry le miró furioso, pero le pareció evidente la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que sí.- levantó una mano en dirección a Fabregat que le miraba con una expresión de suficiencia que le crispaba los nervios. Sentía la magia dentro de él y la dirigió hacia su mente. La vibración se intensificó desenfocándole sutilmente la visión, pero no lo suficiente como para fallar el objetivo. Sabía que el hechizo que ahora utilizaba casi instintivamente era algo muy parecido a la Legilimancia. Un instante después se encontró viajando entre los recuerdos de Vicent Fabregat: su infancia en una ciudad grande con mar, los años de universidad... Fabregat opuso resistencia. Harry se preguntó si Ryddle le había enseñado Oclumancia previendo esto. Pero Harry insistió y ahora los recuerdos fluían tan rápidamente dentro de su mente que apenas podía procesarlos. Hasta que lo encontró.

Al abrir los ojos vio a Fabregat temblando de rodillas en el suelo y a los otros dos aterrorizados tras el escritorio. Harry descubrió que respiraba rápidamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo, pero sabía dónde estaba la varita. Y era repugnante. La vibración se había debilitado considerablemente. Ahora, más que un temblor contínuo y apagado había una pulsación constante que iba y venía. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Señor Nürgen.- dijo Harry.- Estoy seguro de que desde hace años viene experimentando dolores abdominales, ¿me equivoco?

-Bu... bueno, - dijo el alemán demasiado asustado.- no hago bien la digestión.

-No es la digestión, señor Nürgen.- Harry ahogó una mueca de asco y se dirigió a Douthitt.- Usted es médico, ¿verdad?

Douthitt fue pulcro y rápido. Gracias a los contactos que tenían los dos doctores en algunas de las mejores clínicas de Londres pudieron extraer la varita de Harry del interior del hombre. Ahora la tenía limpia y perfecta delante de los ojos. Aún no la había tocado. Sabía que aquella pulsación que había sentido al invadir la mente de Fabregat la estaba sintiendo Voldemort allá donde estuviera. Ahora iba a contrarreloj. Debía encontrar la manera de volver a Hogwarts.

En la sala de espera en la que estaba entró Douthitt aún vestido con la bata.

-Nürgen está bien.- informó.- La incisión ha sido pequeña y mañana podrá irse.

Harry asintió.

-¿Han visto alguna vez a Ryddle?- preguntó.

-Sí, hace unos 10 años.- dijo el hombre que se sentó cansado en una silla a su lado.- Nos dio unas transcripciones de lo que parecían unos textos muy antiguos, los informes de unos astrónomos y los primeros datos sobre la energía de sus padres. Nunca preguntamos de dónde lo había sacado. Nos lo dio y nos dijo que tratáramos de encontrar algún sentido genético en todo aquello.

-¿Lo lograron?

-Al principio creímos que había una remota posibilidad, pero en aquellos años la genética estaba en pañales. Sólo hasta hace un par de años, cuando por fin se decodifico en genoma empezamos a sacar sentido a las pocas excentricidades que encontramos en su ADN.

-¿Qué tipo de excentricidades?

-Locuras, cosas imposibles. Realmente debería estar usted muerto.- Douthitt le miró con ojos brillantes de curiosidad.- A medida que usted crecía y sus habilidades aumentaban, independientemente de su estado de consciencia, su genética iba cambiando. Muy sutilmente, pero mutaba. Se adaptaba a sus cada vez crecientes poderes.

-¿Por qué Ryddle quería estudiar mi base genética?

-Para crear un Nephlim.

-¿Clonarme?

-Oh, no.- Douthitt frunció el ceño.- No sé ni cómo nos prestamos a ello... Ryddle tiene un hijo, Baltasar. Le tiene completamente aislado en las montañas de Escocia. Creo que le tuvo sólo para tener un Nephlim tan poderoso como él bajo su mando. ¿Se imagina lo que podría hacer? Pero no nació con el poder. Así que si Mahoma no va a la montaña...

-Quiso mutarle de alguna manera utilizando mi ADN.- dijo Harry.

-Así es.- asintió Douthitt.- Pero no funcionó. Al introducir su ADN en el cuerpo de Baltasar empezó a reaccionar. El ADN normal del hombre quiso imitar al ADN introducido. No pudimos controlar el proceso. Era como si la energía que tenía su ADN fuera a 100.000 revoluciones más deprisa que el ADN normal. Imagínese la cantidad de problemas que ese pobre diablo tuvo. Deformaciones, enfermedades completamente nuevas... Sigue viviendo, aunque no sabemos cómo. Una enfermera y un doctor le atienden las 24 horas del día. Ryddle, viendo que no había funcionado desistió del proyecto y abandonó a su hijo. A nosotros simplemente nos despidió.

El doctor calló y Harry odió aún más a Ryddle por haber torturado de esa manera a su propio hijo. Ambos miraban la varita. Harry levantó la mano para cogerla.

-¿Está seguro de lo que va a hacer, señor Potter?

-No he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida.

Harry cogió la varita y como si lo hubiera sabido todo aquel tiempo, se concentró y pensó: Ahora, a casa.


	14. El principio del final

**CAP 14: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL **

"_No me resigno. Y sigo y sigo. Y si _

_ caigo, gozosamente en pie, prosigo _

_ y sigo. Si queréis seguirme,_

_ ahincad el paso y escuchad el mío._

_Eché la noche por la borda. Al borde_

_ del vértigo, viré y cambié de sitio._

_ Hoy hilo, hilo a hilo, la esperanza_

_ a ojos cerrados, sin perder el hilo._

_Allá voy voceando paz (a pasos_

_ agigantados, avanzando a brincos_

_ incontenibles). Si queréis seguirme, _

_ esta es mi mano y ése es el camino."_

_Virante. Ancia. _Blas de Otero

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrió los ojos para ver un techo abovedado levemente iluminado por la luz de una farola que provenía de un tragaluz en la pared.

¿Dónde estaba?

Se incorporó. Al parecer estaba sólo. Al lado de la cama había una mesita. Se puso las gafas y cogió su varita. En una silla al lado de la cama estaba la ropa que recordaba haber llevado puesta el día en que el escudo de la Madriguera le lanzó por los aires. Se enfundó los pantalones demasiado anchos de su primo y sonrió al darse cuenta de que había echado de menos la sensación de holgura de su ropa muggle.

La habitación era bastante pequeña y tras un reconocimiento más detallado pudo deducir que era una especie de sótano. No había nada más que la cama, la mesita, la silla y una lámpara con un par de velas agotadas que colgaba del techo. Sin detenerse un momento más, se terminó de atar las deportivas y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con Tonks, que parecía muy nerviosa y miraba una y otra vez su reloj. Al percatarse de que Harry estaba en la puerta mirándola pegó un salto y gritó:

-¡¡Harry!! ¡Has despertado! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿dónde estamos?

-En un lugar seguro. Oh, Harry, ha sido horrible.- dijo Tonks rozando la histeria.- Todo ha empezado esta tarde, y no sabemos por qué. Quien tú sabes y los mortífagos... es como si se hubieran vuelto completamente locos. Ni siquiera fueron tan brutales antes de que... bueno, antes de que vencieras a Quien tú sabes cuando eras un bebé.

Tonks hablaba rápido, atropelladamente, más para tranquilizarse ella que para informar a Harry.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó aterrorizado Harry.

-Han atacado el Ministerio, Harry. Lo han volado en mil pedazos hace tan sólo unas 4 horas.- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ha muerto muchísima gente, muchísima. Pero no sólo eso. También han atacado la casa de tus tíos.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Por suerte para ellos no estaban en casa, pero la han destrozado. Te están buscando, Harry, te buscan desesperadamente.

-Lo sé. Es culpa mía.- dijo pálido.

-Y después...- continuó Tonks sin escucharle.- han aparecido mortífagos en Hogwarts. Por supuesto Dumbledore se ha encargado de ellos, pero, ¿sabes lo que significa? Se atreven a ir al colegio, Harry. Ya no queda ningún lugar seguro... excepto éste.

-Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts. ¡Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore!

-¡Estás loco! ¡Hay mortífagos por todas partes! Los muggles se están dando cuenta de todo aunque no pueden explicarlo. El Ministerio ya no existe. Apenas quedan aurores porque...- la voz de Tonks se quebró.- Oh, Kingsley ha muerto y muchos más.

-¿Los Weasley?

-Creo que Arthur se ha salvado, pero Bill y Percy... oh, esto es horrible.- Tonks sollozaba temblorosa.

-Tonks, tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que ayudarlos. Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore.

-Es demasiado peligroso. No podemos utilizar la red Flu, la han intervenido los mortífagos y los trasladores se han vuelto inestables. Ni siquiera tenemos escobas.

Harry maldijo entre dientes y caminó nervioso por la salita intentando pensar. Después de un rato dándole vueltas a una idea acabó por aceptarla.

-No hay otra.- dijo.- Tendremos que utilizar métodos muggles.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, Tonks. ¿Sabes conducir?

-Sí, pero...

Harry no esperó a que replicara. La agarró del brazo y se dirigió a la puerta que se abrió sola antes de que llegara. Subieron unas escaleras y al salir se encontraron en mitad de una calle completamente devastada. Los edificios presentaban terribles boquetes, algunos coches ardían y por toda la calle se veían cadáveres. Harry sintió que sus piernas apenas le sostenían. Entonces lo sintió. Era la misma vibración constante que había sentido en la otra realidad. Miró a su alrededor buscando un coche que estuviera más o menos bien y llevó a una aturdida Tonks hasta él. Forzó la cerradura con magia y sentó a la joven auror al volante. Parecía que aún no reaccionaba.

-Tonks, escucha.- la joven ni siquiera le miró.- ¡Tonks!

-Mira todo esto...

-Lo sé, Tonks, mírame.- La chica le miró. Tenía los ojos rojos y su pelo rosa resultaba chillón con respecto a todo lo que les rodeaba.- Es absolutamente imprescindible que me prestes atención, ¿vale?

Tonks asintió.

-Ahora vas a poner este coche en marcha con magia y lo vas a conducir hasta Londres, hasta el cuartel de la Orden, ¿me entiendes?- Tonks volvió a asentir y con un golpe de su varita en el volante el motor se puso en marcha. La chica pisó el acelerador y se marcharon a toda velocidad.

Harry no reconocía aquella ciudad, pero había quedado prácticamente reducida a cenizas. El espectáculo era dantesco y no podía evitar pensar que todo había sido culpa suya. Pero sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho Voldemort hubiera hecho lo mismo antes o después. No había quedado alternativa, debía volver y eso había hecho.

Empezó a pensar en sus padres, en Kate, en Sirius y en los doctores que ahora cuidaban su otro cuerpo en aquella clínica de Londres. Si habían seguido sus instrucciones sus padres habrían recibido la carta y lo sabrían todo. Volvería, algún día, cuando todo hubiera acabado de un modo u otro...

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- preguntó Tonks tres cuartos de hora después.- ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido sin más?- hizo una pausa. Harry no sabía qué contestar.- Has cambiado.

Harry la miró y después perdió la mirada en la oscura carretera. Al fondo ya se veía el brillo de la capital.

Realmente, ¿había cambiado?

Había tenido que lidiar consigo mismo durante más de un mes. Había tenido que auto descubrirse para saber quién era y por qué era el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. Había tenido que asumir todo lo que le había ocurrido mirando en lo más oscuro de sí mismo.

Y lo había comprendido.

Aún no sabía cuál era el poder que Voldemort no conocía. Sólo había averiguado qué otro poder compartían y por qué el Señor Tenebroso no había muerto en la última ocasión. Aún no sabía en qué podía beneficiarle ese poder con respecto a Voldemort, pero ahora sabía que tenía una familia que le esperaría siempre y que mientras él estuviera vivo estarían a salvo. Siendo un Nephlim o simplemente Harry Potter debía aceptar su propia existencia y su camino. Lo había hecho de un modo más profundo de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Ahora volvía a ser el muchacho de 16 años que había escapado 4 veces de Lord Voldemort pero que aún distaba de poder ser su igual. Aun así el tiempo todo lo diría y cuando llegara el momento, preparado o no, lo afrontaría.

-Sí, - dijo al final.- he cambiado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?

Sí, lo sé, es un final abierto terriblemente prometedor. Lo sé, y sé también que ahora querréis matarme por haberlo dejado así. Aun hay muchas preguntas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasará con Harry? ¿Cómo frontarán la guerra abierta ahora que el Ministerio ha sido reducido a escombros? ¿Qué demonios es la puñetera vibración que Harry siente ahora?

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha .... (Lamia se pone en modo maligno)

Por eso, una segunda parte siempre es factible, pero sólo la haré si realmente la queréis y si me ayudáis. ASí que ya me estáis dejando rews e incluso mails con vuestras sugerencias. Y en un tiempo, quizá, si todo va bien....


	15. Dedicatoria para todos vosotros

Este capítulo no es un capítulo. Es la contestación a vuestros rews. Antes de meterme con ellos...

¡¡MUCHÍIIIIIIIIIIIISIMAS GRACIAS!! Este premio querría dedicarlo a los miembros de la Academia y mi mamá que me estará viendo... ah... no, espera, que se me va la olla, jejeje. Vale, lo siento, pero es que este año me he pillado una asignatura de Guión de Cine y ya me estoy emocionando (es lo que tiene cuando estudias en la misma facultad que Alejandro Amenábar... que se te pega todo menos la hermosura... y menos mal...)

Quería deciros que no os preocupéis, que tendréis segunda parte. Sinceramente no sé por dónde cogerla, pero la tendréis. Lo prometido es deuda y por vosotros hasta me atrevería con un shipper yaoi...

... Mentira, no me atrevería jamás.

Ahora sí...

**Eva Vidal: **Mi niña... claro que haré la segunda parte, don't worry. Muchas gracias por leerme. Hasta hace bien poquito eras la única que me dejaba rews en La Caja de Kortiev. ¡Te debo muchísimo! Sólo por ti continuaría colgando capis. Gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Un besote!

**Lucumbus**: La fantasía no sería nada si no tuviera un contraste creíble con la realidad. Por eso a todos nos gusta Harry Potter, porque son personajes muy creíbles en un mundo que no lo es. Ese es el reto. Me encanta que te guste. Es la mejor recompensa. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

**Lynn Kadyarse**: Todas las ideas que se te ocurran serán bienvenidas. No dudes en escribirme al mail, ¿vale? Graciñas, wapísima.

**Lady Kenobi**: No te preocupes que tendrás tu segunda parte. No irá tan rápida como ésta, pero la tendrás. ¡Un besote, preciosa!

**Miranda Evans**: Jejeje, sí bueno, ya me imaginaba alguna reacción violenta y hostil de ese estilo. Pero tú tranqui, que la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia... Bueno este refrán no pega ni con cola, pero a lo que voy: que pronto tendrás la segunda parte. Y no hay expertos en el fan fiction, cariño. Todos somos amateurs. Así que espero tus sugerencias, ¿entendido? Y muchas, muchas gracias.

Mi nick significa "La Bruja de los Sueños". 4 años estudiando latín te sirven para hacerte nicks chulos... eso y ganar puntos para entrar en cualquier convento con la mitad del temario aprendido... (rosa rosae, rosam rosas, rosae rosarum... sum, es, est, sumus, estis, sunt... et erunt signa in sole et luna et stellis, et presura, gentium prae confuisone sonitus maris... arggggggghhhh)

**Undomiel de Vil** : Jo (blush !!) gracias. Y sí, claro que es abierto. La verdad es que después de escribirlo pensé: Ha quedado en plan "Matrix". Si lo continúo vale, pero si lo dejo tal como está, también vale. Y por lo de Bill... los muertos, muertos están, querida. Lo siento. ¡Un besazo!

**Jarlaxe-Bregan**: Sí... una comuna hippie... en eso estaba yo pensando... Con florecitas en la cabeza, unas greñas que te cagas, con caras de fumetas terminales y el musical "Hair" sonando de fondo... Lo has clavado, macho, lo has clavado... Anda que... lo que hay que oír...

No, algo mejor en plan la "Chaqueta metálica", Harry convertido el sargento Hartmann gritándole "¡Muévete, recluta Patoso!" a Neville mientras recorren un circuito físico lleno de barro. Sí, y que al final Neville se vuelva loco y mate todo el mundo. Sería un final impactante, la verdad.

**Izan G**: Vaya... ¿Ciencia ficción? ¿En serio? Y yo que creía que era fantasía... Sin querer escribo en estilos que ni me había planteado... ¡Jo, cómo molo! Jejeje, no, ya en serio. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Segunda parte en proceso de gestación, non ti preocupare.

**JEANNEKST:** ¿En dos horas? Jo... qué velocidad, niña. Qué barbaridad... ¡¡Gracias por leerme!! Un besote!!

**Chibi Kaisie**: Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado. Me temo que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones sean más lentas, pero seguiré con la segunda parte. Un besazo, preciosa.

**Dark-Princess**: Pues el que tengas pocos ratos libres y que los ocupes leyéndome... es un honor. De verdad. Gracias. Todavía flipo con que a gente pierda el tiempo leyendo lo que cuelgo. Espero seguir viendo tus rews en el futuro. Un besote.

**Sacralo**: Mmmm... sí, suena un poquito mal, pero me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien. Al fin y al cabo ésta era la función del fic, ¿no? Entretenimiento para todos. ¡¡Espero leer tus rews muy pronto!! Un besito!!!

Nota final:

Con motivo del término del curro de mierda que aquí una servidora estaba ejerciendo a 380 kilómetros de su verdadero hogar, esta semana me será imposible hacer nada con la segunda parte. Me mudo y empezaré las clases (sí amigos, en Noviembre, porque yo lo valgo) así que hasta que me recoloco y consigo todos los apuntes (arrrrggggg) voy a estar un pelín... digamos... ocupada. Supongo que para la semana que viene tendré algo (... espero). Así que si queréis ver si he publicado algo tendréis que verlo en mi página personal. (Suspirito)

Un megabesazo a todos. Os vigilo, sé lo que escribís (los que escribís algo), os he leído y sé cómo pensáis (algunos dais verdadero miedo... Jarlaxe, eso va por tí, majo). Soy como el Gran Hermano (no el de Tele5, sino el de 1984, por Dios, que tengo dignidad), así que no bajéis la guardia y no os rindáis al demonio del pasapurés que deja los cerebros hechos un cisco llamado _Televisión_.

**¡¡¡EL ENEMIGO ES FUERTE, PERO NOSOTROS LO SOMOS MÁS!!!**


End file.
